Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, and Love
by AngelofNicky
Summary: At a local dirt bike race, a masked racer and a ninja appear after beating Odd. Two days later, two new students arrive at Kadic. A young girl who won't speak and has a dark past. With her loyal Bodyguard and the gang's help, can the girl get over it?
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko

Dirt Bikes Bodyguards and Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WE Own nothing

"Ladies and Gentlemen Number 7 Odd Della Robbia is in the lead. Hold it Number 1 Knight just blew past racer 7 at that speed there is no way anyone can catch up to him."

"What the? How can he pass me like that? Where did he come from?" Odd Thought

"The winner is number 1 Knight." I never seen a race like this before." Where did this Knight come from?"

"Great race, Odd." Aelita said.

"It wasn't my best." Odd said angry as he stomped around the Pits.

"But you came in second. Better than Nick and William who didn't even finish the race." Jeremy stated.

Odd looked up to see racer 1 walking by.

"HEY YOU STOP!" Shouted Odd as he started running at the other racer.

"Odd don't start….." Jeremy started to say but to late.

"You know Einstein it's to little to late." Ulrich stated putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Let him go maybe this is the attitude adjustment he needs." Yumi stated crossing her arms.

"Ever since Odd won that race three weeks ago, he has been acting a little more cocky than usual." Aelita said.

"I am surprised William didn't slug him after that last race." Ulrich stated.

"Maybe your right, but now we might wanna go help him." Jeremy stated.

"Let's go it looks like that racer has big a friend." Ulrich stated walking towards Odd and the other two.

"COME BACK HERE!" Odd continued to shout at the racer called Knight.

The Racer and the Ninja looking bodyguard turned to see who was yelling at them.

"What do you want, small fry." The ninja stated gruffly and stepped in front of the racer and folded his arms.

"I want a rematch." Odd stated still very anger at having been beaten.

"Sorry , but the boss only does one race at a time." The ninja continued to answer Odd.

As the ninja finished speaking with Odd. Both he and the racer turned to walk away.

"I don't mean a race." Odd stated getting into a fighting stance.

"My boss isn't into fighting." The Ninja answered again.

"Then he must be a chicken." Odd stated.

Both the ninja and the racer turned around to face Odd.

"Now your gonna get a beating, shrimp!" Stated the Ninja.

"Well your boss is a wimp." stated odd still mocking the racer.

"Odd don't start a fight." Aelita begged.

"Well this racer caused me to lose first place." Odd shouted.

"But that's no reason to start a fight." Jeremy stated.

"Plus he almost made me crash." Odd continued.

While Odd was arguing with his friends the ninja moved in front of the racer.

"This racer didn't do a damn thing to you, but you really seem to wanna fight, so I'll beat some sense into ya." The Ninja stated getting ready to fight.

Just as the ninja was about to walk up to Odd the racer put a hand on his shoulder and the he turned to face the racer.

"You wanna fight him?" The Ninja asked.

The racer just nodded yes and the ninja stepped aside.

"See I told ya that racer 1 was a chicken." Odd stated while acting like a chicken.

"Are you sure you wanna fight him? Even thought this is my job kick his butt. This would be a waste of my training, plus he looks like a push over anyways." Stated the Ninja looking sideways at Odd.

"HEY I AM NOT A PUSH OVER!" Shouted Odd as he threw the first punch at the racer.

But the punch never landed as the racer had grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back.

"I am warning you shrimp. My boss is a well trained fighter as well." The ninja stated with a chuckle.

Odd threw another punch only to be thrown over the racers shoulder to the ground once again.

"Is that all you can do, that was weak you hit like a girl." odd taunted.

"You really should let me handle him, boss. This is my job, you know." Stated the Ninja.

The racer just shook it's head no. Odd charged the racer again only to have the racer step to the side and let odd fall on his face.

As Odd hit the ground the ninja started to laugh a little.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY." Odd shouted as he got up and dusted himself off.

Once up he started to charge the racer again ready to strike. He threw another punch but the racer grabbed his arm again and started to kick him in the stomach.

"Ok I think the shrimp has learned his lesson. Let him go." Stated the Ninja still laughing a little.

The race let go of Odd, and Odd fell to the ground holding his stomach. The racer turned to follow the ninja but only took a few steps before starting to fall to the ground but in a flash, the Ninja turned and caught the racer before reaching the ground.

"Is he alright?" Aelita asked a little worried.

"Yeah Knight just over did it a little." Stated the Ninja now holding the racer in his arms.

"Maybe I was too much for him." Stated odd who was being helped up by Ulrich.

Aelita just walked up to Odd and slapped him.

"What was that for Aelita." Whined Odd who was holding his face where she slapped him.

"Odd, I did it because you are starting to act way to cocky for your own good." Stated Aelita with her hands on her hips.

"I hope that Aelita and Knight knocked a little sense back into Odd." Yumi thought.

"I hope that Knight is ok." Aelita thought.

Meanwhile in racer 1's pit area the Ninja laid the Racer on a bed and began to speak.

"You know you really over did it out there." The Ninja stated removing the Racer's helmet to reveal a pair of midnight blue eyes with tears in them.

"Hey don't cry. I am not mad. I just worry about you. Ok?" The Ninja stated wiping the tears away.

The racer just shook her head.

"Ok. You should get a little rest while we load up the tools and your bike." The Ninja stated as he got up to help work and give out the orders to the crew.

The racer watched the ninja as he left the pit area and soon sleep over came her.

(Authors' Notes: Well, here is a new story from myself, Knightx, and Demongirldog. Hope ya enjoy it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards And Love

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WE Own Nothing

(Two Days Later)

"Class, please welcome Angela Wind and Her Bodyguard Michael Knight. They Just moved here from America. Angela, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Mam, She doesn't talk," Michael stated.

"Why is that?." Mrs. Hertz asked.

"She hasn't spoken since she was 12." Michael stated.

"Well why hasn't she spoken? Did something happen?" Mrs. Hertz inquired.

"Cover your ears Angel." Michael stated

As requested, she covered her ears and Michael walked up to Mrs. Hertz and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my, poor girl. No wonder she won't talk." Mrs. Hertz stated sadly.

"Yeah. It's ok now Angel you can uncover your ears now." Michael said to her.

"Oh yeah and Mrs. Hertz she goes by Angel as you have heard me call her and I go By Knight." Michael stated.

At hearing this Odd started to glare at Knight with hatred.

"Ok Knight and Angel. Class please be extra nice to Angel." Mrs. Hertz said.

Just as Mrs. Hertz finished speaking one of the girls in the class raised her hand.

"Yes Sissi?" Asked Mrs. Hertz.

"Why do we have to be extra nice to that girl?" Sissi asked looking at Angel.

"I can't tell you why Sissi. Lets just say it has to do with why she won't speak and lets leave that subject alone and no more questions either." Mrs. Hertz stated.

"Angel, you and Knight can sit behind Ulrich and Odd. Ulrich, Odd please stand up." Mrs. Hertz stated.

Ulrich and Odd both stood and Angel and Knight both went and took their seats behind them. Just as they sat down Odd turned to Knight.

"What ya want?" Knight Asked.

"How long you had that hair style?" Odd asked.

"About eight years now. Why?" Knight asked.

"It's cool but needs a little color." Odd stated grabbing a blue permanent marker and started to color Knight's hair blue.

"Your dead." Knight stated grabbing the marker from Odd.

"What can you do?" Odd laughed. "Were in a class room." Odd stated.

"After school the park if your not there I'll come find you!" Knight stated calmly.

Angel turned to Knight with a scared look in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't cause any permanent damage to him." Stated Knight

At this she returned to a smile.

A few hours later at the park a small crowd gathered to see the fight between Odd and the new student Knight.

"Odd, you really shouldn't have challenged him to a fight." Aelita exclaimed.

"Well he's copying my hair style." Odd stated.

"Odd, he is taller than you and probably way stronger than you as well. Remember, he is a bodyguard." Jeremy stated looking at Knight who was walking up with Angel beside him.

"Size doesn't matter." Odd stated.

"Odd your getting cocky again." Yumi stated folding her arms.

"NO I AM NOT!" Shouted Odd.

"I'm not gonna fight with you, Odd." Yumi stated.

"Odd just shut up." Ulrich stated.

"What your siding with him." Odd stated.

"No, we just don't wanna see you in the hospital." Aelita stated.

"He is all show. Bet he can't even fight at all." Odd stated looking at Knight.

"Don't worry Angel I won't hurt him too badly." Knight stated while looking into her eyes sensing she was scared that he would get into trouble.

"Hey are ya gonna fight or are ya gonna stand there all day." Odd taunted.

"Wait here Angel this won't take long and after I am done here we can go get some ice cream, ok." Knight stated.

A huge smile spread across her face.

"Hurry up or are ya a chicken." Odd taunted again.

"All right shrimp. That two mistakes you made, now I am your gonna get it." Knight stated.

"Bring it on!" Odd shouted as he threw the first punch.

Knight blocked the punch with ease and countered with a swift straight punch to Odd' stomach causing Odd to double over and hold his stomach. After the punch Knight just stood there waiting for Odd to try and get back when all of a sudden sirens started to go off. Odd had gotten back up and Knight had him in a sleeper hold when Yumi shouted.

"Stop fighting something's wrong with Angel!" Yumi shouted.

Knight immediately dropped Odd and saw Angel begin to fall to the ground. At this site Knight ran to her side.

"Angel wake up!" Knight begged. "Angel come answer me please." He continued while holding her in his arms.

He could tell she was getting colder by the minuet. By now Ulrich and the others minus Odd came over. Jeremy checked to see if she had a pulse.

"Some one needs to do CPR!" Jeremy shouted.

"Move over!" Ulrich shouted as he began to do CPR on Angel.

As soon as the sirens stopped Angel began to breath on her own again.

"Hold it Ulrich she has a pulse." Jeremy stated.

Angel began to open her eyes a little.

"Angel, you ok?" Knight asked with worry.

As Knight finished speaking she began to cry and grabbed on to Knight's shirt.

"What happened?" Aelita Asked with worry.

"No clue this has never happened before." Knight stated as he got up with Angel in his arms.

"I hope she's ok." Yumi thought.

"I'm gonna take he back to her room. Thank you for saving her Ulrich." Knight stated with a slight bow before turning to go back to the dorms with Angel in his arms.

"Hold it we'll go with you." Aelita stated running up to Knight.

"Sorry but I don't think so." Knight stated .

After he finished speaking he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked into Angels face.

"Why can't we come? We wanna make sure she's ok." Aelita stated t Knight's back.

Knight was still looking into Angel's eyes and nodded turning to them.

"Ok Angel said you can come with us." Knight stated turning back around to walk.

A few minuets later we were back at the dorms and were at Angels room.

Knight opened the door to Angels room revealing a fairly large room. The other couldn't believe it.

"Welcome to Angels room " Knight stated setting her on the couch.

"Wow this room is huge." Odd stated.

"I didn't know that there was a room like this in Kadic." Ulrich said looking around.

"Angel's father had it custom designed for her." Knight stated as he sat next to Angel.

"Knight, can I ask you something?" Aelita questioned turning a little red.

"Ok." Knight responded.

"Are You to an item?" Aelita asked turning completely red.

"No, I am only her bodyguard. Nothing more. Her father made that clear the day I was hired." Knight stated.

"Why does she need a bodyguard?" Jeremy asked.

Knight looked over at Angel and she gave him a slight nod signaling it was ok to tell them.

"There are some dangerous people that went after Angel's dad tried to kill him before and know her father, he believes that since they failed to get him, they will go after Angel instead of him to get at him." Knight stated calmly.

"What does her father do?" Yumi asked.

"He works at Wind Bakery." Knight responded.

"You mean Wind bakery! The best bakery around?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, he doesn't work there, but rather he owns the place." Knight stated.

"You mean he is the big boss?" Odd asked.

"Right." Knight Stated.

"So, she's the daughter of the boss." Yumi said.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Odd asked.

"Something that happened in her past causes her not to wanna talk but she can talk." Knight stated, "She doesn't like talking about her past or for others to talk about or know about it."

Just as Knight finished talking to the others, Angel grabbed her note pad off the small table beside the couch. She wrote something on it and handed it to Knight who read it and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked Knight.

"She wants Ice Cream after dinner tonight." Knight stated.

Just then she handed him another piece of paper.

"Now what did she say?" Odd asked.

"She wants you all to come with her. She said she's buying." Knight stated with a chuckle.

(Authors' Note: Well here is another chapter. Please read and review. We hope you like it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Dirt Bikes Bodyguards and Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 3

The gang followed Angel and Knight outside to the gate. The other's continued down to the gate while Angel and Knight walked over to a large thing covered by a tarp.

"Hey we gotta go this way to leave the campus." Odd stated.

"Well, you can walk shrimp, but Angel and myself are gonna ride." Knight stated smirking.

"Whaddya mean Knight?" Odd asked looking at the tarp Knight had his hand on.

"This is what I mean." Knight said pulling the tarp of and revealing a Black Hummer with a White Dragon Vinyl on it.

"Wow! That's cool." Ulrich stated.

"No kidding." Yumi said.

"You have a licenses?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. The Boss's father helped me get it, so Angel could go where she wanted in comfort." Knight stated getting in the drivers side and Angel getting into the passenger side.

"You guys coming or are ya gonna walk?" Knight chuckled.

The others got in and Knight started the Hummer which came to life with a Roar.

"Damn! This thing sounds powerful." Jeremy stated.

"Yeah. It is incase the people that are after Angel come after us; I can out run them with it. Plus it is bullet proof as well. Damn thing is virtually a tank." Knight stated.

"Ok. Let's go." Aelita stated.

It took about ten minutes to get to the ice cream shop. Knight parked the Hummer, and he, Angel, and the others walked into the shop. Everyone walked up to the front counter.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Asked the clerk.

"Yeah. I want a chocolate shake, and Angel wants a banana split with all the extras."

As Knight finished his and Angel's order, Angel handed Knight another piece of paper. It read: "Let them order what ever they want."

"Ok. What do the rest of ya want? Angel said you can order anything you want." Knight stated turning to the others.

The others ordered what they wanted and the clerk rung it up and Knight paid him. The clerk said that it would be brought to there table in a few minuets.

"Too bad they don't have pizza flavored ice cream." Odd stated eating a Triple chocolate sundae with fudge.

"Man. That's nasty sounding." Knight stated drinking his shake.

At Odd's comment Angel looked at him and smiled.

"I think someone likes odd." Whispered Aelita.

"I think so too." Jeremy whispered back.

"Cool! The New Motocross Extreme Racing game." Odd stated.

"I was hoping he wouldn't find that." Ulrich said shaking his head.

"Anyone wanna race me?" Odd asked looking at everyone.

"I'll take ya on." Knight stated finishing his shake.

Both guys dropped a Quarter into the machine and in no time Knight had taken the lead.

"No way! how can you be in the lead." Odd stated getting mad.

All of a sudden Knight's bike crashed on the game and Odd won.

"No way." Knight stated.

Just then Angel walked up and looked Knight in the eye.

"You wanna try Angel?" Knight asked.

Angel shook her head yes.

"Who's next?" Odd asked.

"Angel is." Knight stated dropping another quarter into the machine.

"Ok. I'll beat her as well." Odd stated dropping his own quarter in.

"Hey Angel. The race has started already." Ulrich stated walking up.

"She knows. She just giving him a head start." Knight stated knowing what was gonna happen.

After about a minuet Angel hit the gas and took off at incredible speed and in no time had caught up to Odd.

"Wow! She is good. She already caught up to the other racer." A boy stated that had just walked up to see the race.

"No way! She was at the start line just a few seconds ago." Odd thought.

"Wait a minute? She is doing the same thing that Racer Knight did at the race Saturday." Aelita thought.

Angel's player past odd and finished the race in first place.

"It's looks like ya lost, half pint." Knight stated and Angel smiled at him.

"Wow! That was cool." Stated another boy who was watching.

"She was outstanding." Another person stated.

Angel just smiled at the compliments.

After the race and everyone finished the ice cream, Knight drove back to Kadic and they all parted ways.

"Ok. See you all around sometime." Knight stated walking Angel to her room.

"Yeah. See ya." Odd pouted. Walking off to his room.

"Sorry about him. See ya around." Ulrich said waving as he walked off.

"Odd normally isn't like this. He usually is a lot of fun to be around." Aelita stated.

"Yeah. Thanks again for the ice cream too." Jeremy stated as he and Aelita walked off.

"Talk with ya tomorrow, Knight, Angel." Yumi stated as she started to walk off. Just then it started to rain and Angel tugged on Knight's sleeve and nodded at him.

"Hey Yumi! Want me and Angel to give ya a ride home?" Knight asked.

"No. I don't wanna trouble you." Yumi answered.

"It's no trouble. Besides Angel doesn't want you to catch a cold and neither do I." Knight stated walking back to the Hummer.

"Well, ok. If you really don't mind." Yumi stated walking over to the Hummer.

"No problem I enjoy just driving around a lot." Knight Stated with a smile.

Angel and Knight drove Yumi home talking about random things till they got to her house.

"Well, this is it. Thanks a lot for the ride Knight, and you too, Angel." Yumi said with a smile.

"No problem Yumi. If ya ever need a ride, just ask Angel prefers it when I am nice to other people." Knight stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then why are you always insulting Odd?" Yumi asked.

"He just seems to get on my nerves fast than any one I have ever met. But I will try and be nicer to him." Knight stated waving bye to Yumi.

Angel waved bye as Knight backed out of the drive way and headed back to Kadic.

Meanwhile in Aelita's dorm.

"The way she raced was so much like Racer Knight was last Saturday. She used the same style of racing the Racer Knight used against odd. Come to think about it looked like Knight was racing sorta the same way. Maybe they know Racer Knight or maybe Angel was Racer Knight." Aelita thought as she drifted off to sleep.

In Angel's Dorm.

"Why did you let Odd win against you?" Angel asked.

"Didn't really want him to cause a scene when I beat him." Knight stated.

"I guess that was a good idea considering the way he acted when I beat him Saturday, but why didn't you race Saturday you could have won that race with ease." Angel asked.

"You know that wouldn't have been fair to the other racers. I have been riding for a lot longer than you, I taught you to ride, and they couldn't even beat you and you have only been riding for two years."

"Another good point." Angel laughed a little.

"Well. you need to get some sleep, so I am gonna head back to my dorm."

"Ok Good night." She stated hugging Knight.

"Oh yeah. The principle said tomorrow is a Teacher's Work Day, so we have the day off. I am gonna head to the park to do a little training wanna come with?"

"Yeah. Get me when your gonna go."

"Ok. I'll come get at about 11:00 am ok."

"Ok. See ya then, Knight." Angel stated as Knight walked out and close the door.

Knight had just walked into his room when his phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Wind." Knight answered.

"Ok I will be on guard Sir." Knight spoke into the phone.

"Ok Sir. I will be discrete about it around Angel, Sir." Continued speaking into the phone with Angel's Father.

"Ok Sir. Good Bye Sir." Knight stated hang his phone up.

"Damn. I didn't think that they would find her this fast." Knight thought to himself as he got ready for bed.

(Authors' Notes: Well. Here is Chapter 3. Please read and review.)


	4. Chapter 4

Dirt bikes, Bodyguards, and Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 4

"Leave her alone! Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything. Please leave her alone! Please stop don't do that!" Knight yelled.

A guy with no face had Angel by the throat on the bridge of an old factory.

"Knight don't worry about me. I will be fine please look after daddy." Angel stated while crying.

After she spoke the guy threw her off the bridge.

"ANGEL NOOOO!!!!!" Knight yelled as he shot up in his bed covered in a cold sweat, "Damn it I gotta keep a closer eye on Angel. I don't want anything to happen to her."

A few hours later Knight was training in the park while Angel as sitting in a tree a few yards away watching him train in Ninjitsu.

"How are you doing up there?" Knight asked while in movement practicing with his nunchaku.

Angel was about to answer when Ulrich walked up.

"Hey Knight! Your phone is ringing." Ulrich stated when he got close to Knight.

"Thanks Ulrich. Hey can I ask you a favor?" Knight asked whipping some sweat off his brow.

"Sure what can I do for ya." Ulrich stated

"Can you watch Angel for a minuet while I answer my call. It's kinda important?" Knight asked.

"Sure. Where is she?" Ulrich asked. All of a sudden he got his answer when a shoe hit him in the back of the head.

Ulrich looked up just in time for Angel's other shoe to hit him right between the eyes.

"Nice aim, Angel, nice aim." Knight stated while clapping and laughing.

"Ouch that hurts" whined Ulrich.

"I'll be right back, Angel. Ulrich will watch after you for a few minuets, ok?" Knight asked.

She just nodded a simple yes. Knight helped Angel out of the tree and put her on the ground and took off running. Ulrich walked up to Angel and handed her shoes back to her.

"You have good aim. Does Knight always train like that?" Ulrich asked.

Angel shook her head confirming what Ulrich had just asked.

"Wow, he is really a great fighter it looks like. So what do you like to do?" Ulrich asked.

Angel grabbed a note pad that was next to the CD player and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Ulrich.

"Training, Music, Art, Writing Poetry." It read.

"You must be really good at it." Ulrich stated.

Angel shook her head yes. When out of nowhere a gang of older teens came up.

"Isn't this cute?" The gang leader stated.

"What do you want?" Ulrich stated getting in front of Angel.

"Give us the girl and we wont put you in the hospital." The leader stated.

"No way in hell would I hand her over to you, slime balls." Ulrich stated getting ready to fight, "Angel get ready to run."

But instead of running she got into a fighting stance as well.

"So ya wanna do it the hard way. My favorite way." The leader smirked.

"Get the girl and teach this little punk a lesson." The leader said as the five others that were with him advanced on Ulrich and Angel.

"Angel run!" Ulrich shouted, but she stood her ground ready to fight.

"Why aren't you running?" Ulrich thought to himself.

"There's no point in trying to run away." A gang member said.

"There's no way I can take all of the guys alone." Ulrich thought then he noticed that Angel was holding her own against one of the gang members.

"Your getting help form a girl. You really must be a wimp." Another gang member stated.

One of the gang members came up to Angel from behind and knocked her out cold.

Ulrich saw this and started to fight harder than he had ever fought before. Two of the gang members picked Angel up and took her to there leader.

"Ok. Enough of this. I'll fight the little punk." The leader boomed.

"Is that wise boss?" one of the gang members asked.

"Just watch the girl. I am gonna teach this little punk a lesson that he won't soon forget that is if he survives." The leader laughed as he walked up to Ulrich.

Ulrich had knocked two of the six gang members out but was breathing hard and could barely focus. The leader kick Ulrich right between the legs causing Ulrich to fall to his knees. The leader grabbed Ulrich by the shirt and punched Ulrich in the face a few times. Then stopped to admire his work as Ulrich's blood was on his fist and pouring from his nose and busted lip..

All of a sudden the leader of the gang fell to his knees holding his now bleeding head.

The gang members that were watching Angel turned to see a new fighter standing over there leader with a wooden sword in hand.

"All right. If you three are smart; you'll leave here now." Knight stated in a menacing tone.

"Yeah right. There's just one of you, and three of us punk." One of the gang members stated.

The gang member that just spoke charged at Knight but was stopped short when the wooden sword came across his face breaking his nose and knocking him out from the sear pain.

"Ok. Which one of you idiots are next?" Knight asked with his voice dripping with venom.

"Damn we better go after him together." the other gang member said to his partner.

And both of them charged at Knight ready to fight.

"I guess it is true what they say about gangs. To stupid to do anything alone, but still stupid enough to challenge a ninja." Knight smirked at them.

In a flurry of sword swings punch's and kick the other to gang members were but on the ground with some serious broken bones and cuts.

Just as Knight turned around to check on Angel the Gang leader was back up and grabbed the wooden sword out of Knight's hands and broke it.

"So this little punk hit me from behind and then not wanna fight me." The leader scowled.

"Well I figured after I beat your little friends you would be smart enough to run away but who cares more fun for me to bust you up a little for Angel." Knight Smirked ready to fight again.

"Oh yeah and don't think I'll be as easy to beat as that kid ya beat before I got here, and I am a hell of a lot stronger and deadlier than anyone you have ever messed with." Knight stated reverting back to his menacing tone.

"Yeah, whatever punk. I am gonna mess you up good." The leader stated charging Knight.

The gang leader threw a swift kick at Knight's head but Knight ducked it and came up with a stiff uppercut to the gang leaders chin knocking a few teeth out of his mouth.

"You little jerk." The gang leader said holding his mouth.

"Hey. There ain't nothing little about me, chump stain." Knight smirked dropping into a free form style of fight like Bruce Lee.

"Damn you! I am gonna kill you!" The gang leader shouted charging at Knight again.

This time the gangster tried throwing a punch at Knight but to no avail it missed again and Knight grabbed his wrist and started to kick the gangster in the chest and stomach rapidly. After about fifteen kick's Knight let go of the gangster and he fell back on the ground holding his chest.

"Damn! How can you be so fast and strong at the same time?" The gangster coughed.

"Because I have someone I have to protect at all cost. Even at the cost of my own life. Something you will never understand." Knight stated not leaving his free form style of fighting.

"Well. You little jerk. You are unarmed, but I am not." The gangster stated pulling out a switch blade.

"You think I am scared of that puny thing." Knight stated flipping to where his training gear was laying.

The next thing the gang member knew he was staring at a Katana being draw against him.

The gangster dropped the knife and said he would just leave, but Knight seemed not to care and was getting ready to deliver a lethal blow the gang leader when all of a sudden Angel ran up to him.

"Please stop! That's enough, Knight. No more." She begged with tears in her eyes.

At the sound of her crying, Knight seemed to return to normal.

"Angel, I am sorry. Are you ok?" Knight asked now resheathing the Katana.

"Yeah, but Ulrich looks like he is hurt pretty badly." Angel stated as Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd walked up to them.

"Wow! That was one hell of a fight, but you need to get out of here. Some person heard the fight and called the cops. They'll be hear any minuet." Jeremy stated looking at Knight.

"Ok. Thanks a lot Jeremy." Knight said as he gathered up is stuff and was about to run to the school when a Cop car pulled into the parking lot of the park.

"Crap!" Knight shouted as he looked for some where to hide.

Just then Knight noticed a tree with a dense enough leaves that he could hide in. As he started to make his way to the tree Angel spoke.

"Knight, please take Ulrich and hide him with you in that tree your gonna hide in. They might think Ulrich was trying to help them, but since he is out cold he can't defend himself." Angel stated to Knight.

Knight shook his head switched his gear to his back and threw Ulrich over his shoulders and jumped straight up into the dense leaves of the tree.

"Wow! That was cool." Yumi stated.

"Excuse me, but we got a report of a gang fight going on here." An Officer asked walking up to Angel and the others.

"Well these guys here were fighting. I think, but there's no way they could have knocked themselves out." Angel stated with a look of innocence.

"Well. I did see another guy running out of the park as we arrived here. It looks like he may have been the one fighting with them." Aelita stated just as innocence as Angel.

"Well, did any of you kids get a good look at the person running away?" The other officer asked.

"Sorry officer but we didn't." Odd stated to the cop.

"And what about you, son?" The cop asked Jeremy.

"Sorry sir. I didn't get a good look at him either." Jeremy stated as well.

"Well. I guess you kids should go back home ok." The officer stated turning to go back to his car.

"Sorry we couldn't help you officer." Aelita said as they walked away.

"Ok Knight. It's all clear." Angel called up into the tree.

"Good. Thought they would never leave." Knight stated jumping out of the tree.

Just as Knight landed on the ground Ulrich started to regain conciseness.

"What the? Let me go punk, or I'll beat the tar out of ya." Ulrich shouted hitting Knight on the back.

"Ok. Butt Monkey." Knight chuckled as he dropped Ulrich on his butt.

"What the were did they all go?" Ulrich asked as he was getting up but wobbling a little.

"Knight already took care of the rest of them and was about to kill there leader until Angel stopped him." Yumi stated going over to help Ulrich.

"No way! I only took out two of them, and Knight took out the other four." Ulrich gasped.

"Yeah. From what we saw, Knight knows a great deal about fighting." Jeremy stated.

"Yeah and hurting people that try to hurt Angel." Odd stated.

"What do ya mean?" Ulrich asked as he hold on to Yumi.

"Well, from the looks of the five gang members left; they all gonna need a lot of recover time." Aelita stated looking at the gang members still on the ground.

"Well, we can talk about how bad I beat them later. Right now we need to get back to Kadic before the cops come back with the EMS to get the jokers." Knight stated kicking one of them in the side.

"Right" The others stated.

(Authors' Notes: Well. here is chapter four. Please read and review. We hope enjoyed it so far.)


	5. Chapter 5

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, And Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 5

Thirty minutes after the fight Knight was walking Angel back to her room.

"Are you ok, Angel?" Knight asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Ulrich did a good job of protecting me." Angel stated walking ahead of Knight.

"Is that why I had to save his butt from getting put in the hospital or worse?" Knight asked still concerned.

"He put up a good fight. Not everyone has the benefit of being a Super Ninja." Angel stated a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Angel, but on another note, how are you? You sure you're ok?" Knight asked again.

"I'm just a little sore which a nice hot shower will fix, and I do have a rather large headache." Angel stated while rubbing her temples.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office? I can carry you if don't fill up to walking" Knight stated a little panicked.

"That won't be necessary. I only need a hot shower and some rest and I'll be fine." Angel said stopping at her dorm.

"Ok. Just making sure. I mean if your father found out that I stepped away from you like I did I would be fired." Knight stated sadly.

"You know I won't tell daddy, I don't think I could trust another bodyguard, you took the time to understand me, to want to help me, all the other bodyguards would quit because I wouldn't speak with them. Calling me spoiled, brat and other hurtful things. But you stuck it out learned what I wanted. What I wanted to do by studying my movement and my gestures and other things about me. Because of this, I can't tell my dad, because I can't lose you. I need you around, when your near I fell completely safe and at ease." Angel stated looking Knight in the eyes.

They entered Angel's dorm, and Knight shut the door behind them as they entered.

"Thanks Angel. Even though this is my first mission as a ninja and a bodyguard, I don't wanna mess up, I know that there will be other jobs and missions for me later in life but the first is said to stick with you forever. That and I don't wanna lose you." Knight stated as he pulled Angel into a tight hug.

"You won't lose me. I promise." Angel said returning the hug.

"You know the others have heard you speak." Knight stated letting Angel go.

"It's ok. I feel as if I might be able to trust them." Angel stated looking into Knight's eyes.

"Well enjoy your shower and get some rest, Angel. It is back to class tomorrow." Knight stated as he stepped out of Angel's room.

"Good Night" Angel said as she closed her door.

"I know she is upset with my actions towards that gang leader from the park, but if anything happens to her I would be lost. I must protect my little sister at all costs." Knight thought as he entered his room.

"I figure I should be able to sneak out and scout around the city to look for that old factory from my dreams." Knight though as he climbed out his window in a Black Ninja Gi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight had dashed around the city for a few hours looking for anything that resembled that factory to no avail. When he heard a small scream.

"Leave me alone creeps." Cried a woman who was being backed into an alley by five big thugs.

"Come beautiful. Just give us what we want." One of the thugs said eyeing the woman.

"Get away!" She screamed.

"Damn more scum. Well since I couldn't find that damn factory maybe I will take my anger out on these punks." Knight thought as he readied a few Shuriken's.

Four of the Thugs had stopped and were block the exit of the alley while the bigger of the four was sill advancing on the young woman.

"Back off chump!" Knight shouted throwing three shuriken at the thug.

"What the…." Was all the thug could say before the shuriken hit, one in the arm, one in the leg and the last in the stomach.

The thug fell to his knees from the pain of the stars imbedding them selves into his flesh and in to bones.

"Boss. What happened?" The other four shouted running to there Boss how was bleeding badly in there area's of his body.

"I don't know?" He gasped out between the pain.

The woman just stood there shocked that someone had helped her. All of a sudden the thugs heard a noise above them.

"What the? Who's there?" One of the thugs shouted voice laced with fear.

"I am your worst nightmare." Knight said in a deep menacing voice that no one would recognize.

"Yeah right. We ain't scared of ya. Come out and fight like a man." One of the thugs shouted.

"Fine have it your way." Knight continued in that dark voice.

Knight jumped from the fire escape he was hiding one and kick one of the thugs across the face hard enough that you heard an audible crack as the jam broke.

"Lenny!" One of the thugs shouted as he saw his partner go down.

"You're next punk." Knight stated turning to the thug that had just spoken.

"You're gonna pay for that freak." The thug shouted charging Knight.

"Moron." Knight stated as he unleashed a volley of powerful punched and kicks on the thug rendering him broken and unconscious.

"Damn. He got Lenny and Trent." The other two thugs shouted as they now charged Knight.

"They saw what I did to three of there buddies and yet they still try to fight. Are all crooks and cronies this stupid?" Knight thought as he ready himself to beat these two thugs with in an inch of there lives.

The two thugs were both thrown hard against the wall. Knight made his way up to both of them and proceeded to break as many bones as he could. After he finished with the thugs he turned to the woman.

"You should leave here, miss. It's not safe for you here." Knight stated calmly to the woman.

"Thanks you whoever you. Thank you so much!" The woman shouted as she ran off to get home.

"It is a pity that the human race still can't seem to help one another. We would rather persecute and hate and steal from one another." Knight though as he returned to the roof tops to make his way back to the school.

It had been a long day and Knight and Angel were in the park relaxing when the others walked up.

"Hi Angel, Knight." Yumi said as she got closer.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" Knight asked.

"We were just out for a walk.' Ulrich said, "Oh yeah thanks for saving me from those guys."

"No problem. Angel would have asked me too anyways." Knight stated.

"Hey Knight, what's the big rag for?" Aelita asked.

"Oh this. I am waiting on some mail." Knight stated wrapping it around his left forearm.

"Don't cha know mail comes to your room at the school." Odd laughed just noticing Kiwi on Angel's lap.

"Kiwi, what are ya doing out of the room, buddy?" Odd asked the little dog going to pick him.

"He was wandering around." Knight stated looking up at the sky.

Odd went to pick the little dog up when Kiwi suddenly snapped at him.

"Kiwi what's the matter, buddy?" Odd said jerking his hand back.

"That's strange. Kiwi's never snapped at Odd before." Ulrich stated confused.

"He probably did it because there's a sore on his head, and Angel has been tending the sore." Knight said still looking up.

"How did he get it?" Aelita asked.

"No clue." Knight stated suddenly sticking his arm up.

As Knight did this a rather large falcon landed on his arm. The falcon had a package on it's back as well as a small leather pouch on it's leg.

"What's that?" Yumi asked.

"My mail." Knight stated feeding the falcon a few pieces of beef jerky.

Kiwi, at the site of the large Falcon jumped into Odd's arms.

"Why don't you just use the mail service the school offers?" Aelita asked.

"Well, This is from The Ninja Village I trained at, and it's much faster." Knight stated removing the package and the letter. "This is also my pet. Her name is Kobera."

"Wow! So this falcon is your pet?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. She is. She is also my partner and a good friend." Knight stated still petting the large bird.

"What's that in the box you got?" Ulrich asked.

"A surprise." Knight stated as he sat the bird on Angel's shoulder.

"Well we better get going Jeremy is waiting on us." Yumi said.

"Nice talk with you all again." Knight stated turning to the others.

"Oh, Knight I have a question." Ulrich said.

"Ok. Shoot." Knight stated turning to Ulrich.

"Did I imagine Angel talking yesterday?" Ulrich asked.

Knight looked over at Angel and she stood up.

"Yes, you heard me talk yesterday." Angel said to the others.

"You can talk?" Odd stated shocked.

"I can talk." Angel stated with a giggle.

"But why didn't you talk the first day of school?" Aelita asked.

"Because, she doesn't like talking to strangers about herself or her past." Knight stated.

"Just please don't say anything that I have spoken with you." Angel begged.

"We won't we promise. Your secret is safe with us." Ulrich said with a smile.

"Well you all should go, Jeremy is waiting on you still." Knight stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day in Angel's Room.

"Knight. Where were you last night?" Angel asked holding something behind her back.

"Why do you ask?" Knight questioned looking at Angel.

"Because of this." Angel stated showing Knight the head lines in the local paper.

"And what does this have to do with where I was last night?" Knight asked still reading the paper.

"Those thugs claimed they were attacked by a ninja in black." Angel stated with a little anger in her voice.

"Sorry, but I was in my dorm last night." Knight stated with a calm look on his face.

"Don't lie to me. I doubt that there are other ninja here in France." Angel said now mad.

"I'm not lying." Knight stated still calm.

"Ok. There's no way I can prove that you were the one to attack these thugs." Angel said.

"Did you read the rest of the article?" Knight asked handing the paper back.

"No. Why?" Asked Angel.

"Because they were attacking a woman. She identified them as her assailants and has issued a thank you to who ever helped her." Knight stated pointing out the rest of the story. "They also interviewed some people on the street about the attack." Knight continued, "One had this to say."

"I am glad someone has started to teach the hoodlums a lesson. I for one would feel much safer if he kept on attacking these thugs." Stated Mrs. Linda Barton.

"Whoever this ninja is he is following the Ninja Code of protecting those that need there help." Knight stated.

"Ok Knight. I am sorry for accusing you." Angel stated looking away.

"Hey. It's ok, I would have came to the same conclusion you did." Knight stated turning Angel back to face him and giving her a hug.

"By the way what is in that box?" Angel asked looking at the box on the couch.

"It's a surprise for ya. I saw them in a shop in Japan before I was hired to guard you, and just a few weeks ago ordered them for ya." Knight stated handing her the package.

"A gift for me." Angel stated with a smile.

Angel opened the packing find a small oriental style box inside. Upon opening the box she found two golden berets shaped like flowers with blue sapphires in the middle of them.

"They're beautiful!" Angel exclaimed throwing her arms around Knight's neck.

"I remembered them from a few years ago and figured you would like them." Knight said returning the hug.

"I love them. They're perfect." Angel said still hugging Knight.

"I figured you would." Knight chuckled.

"How did you afford them, they look like they are really expensive?"

"Your Father gave me a raise a few weeks ago, and I had been saving for a few month's to get them." Knight said.

"Thank you." Angel said trying them on and looking in a mirror.

"Hey your worth it."

Just out side Angel's window a shadow jumped out a tree to avoid being spotted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Jeremy's dorm.

Jeremy was sitting at his computer tapping away at the keyboard. He was having trouble sleeping. He was searching random sites when all of a sudden his eyes got huge and his jaw dropped.

"No Way, Angel Has A………."

(Authors' Note: Well. Here's chapter 5. Please read and review.)


	6. Chapter 6

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, And Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 6

Angel was walking down the halls of Kadic to Jeremy's room when she over heard him and Aelita speaking.

"Angel has a sister and a brother." Angel heard Jeremy say.

"She does?" Aelita asked, as Angel just stood there.

"Yeah her sister's name is Hope, and her brother's name is Michael." Jeremy was still talking but couldn't her him.

"You think that Knight is her half brother?" Aelita asked.

"I believe so, it really seems like. I mean look at how he looks after and protects her." Jeremy stated.

"Ok. So where is her sister then?" Aelita asked.

"She killed herself by jumping off of the middle school that they attended." Jeremy stated sadly.

Angel over heard the rest of the conversation unable to take anymore she took off running down the hall.

A few minuets later Knight was heading to Jeremy's dorm.

"Hey Jeremy. You there?" Knight stated knocking on the door.

"Yeah. Hold on." Jeremy said opening the door.

"Hey Jeremy. Is Angel here? Knight asked a little worried.

"No. She never came." Jeremy stated.

"Crap! I need to go find her!" Knight stated as he took off down the hall.

Hearing what was just said the others ran after yelling.

"Hold up we'll come with ya and help!" Ulrich shouted

"Well hurry up!" Knight shouted back.

Angel had quit running. She had ran for a good while. She was in another park that was by a big lake. Angel walked down to the dock and sat in the edge of it. She slipped her shoes and socks off and dipped her feet into the cool water. It felt good against her feet. The sun shone down on her back making her long blonde hair shine in the light.

"So. I have a brother too?" Where is he? Is he dead too?" Angel thought. "Why didn't daddy tell me about him? Could Knight be my brother? They both have the same name."

Angel was so involved in her thought's that she didn't hear the three big guys in suits walk up blocking her way back to the shore.

"What are you doing with out your bodyguard?" One of the men boomed.

"What the…. Who are you?" Angel asked as she stood up.

"Our boss wants you dead." Another of the guys stated.

"What for?" Angel Stated.

"Just be a good little girl and come with us." The third guy said.

"No way. I'm not going to let you catch me!" Angel shouted charging the guys.

"Fine we do this the hard way." The first guy stated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight had already checked the park he trained in and was now heading towards another park the others had told him of.

"Kobera!!!" Knight shouted and the falcon responded with a loud shriek as it flew down to fly by Knight.

"Kobera find Angel!" Knight stated to the Falcon and the bird took to the air to find Angel.

After a few minutes Kobera flew back down and let out a series of short shrieks.

"You found her? Ok. Good girl. Let's get to her." Knight stated taking off with the others hot on his trail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel had sweat pouring off her face.

"You fight well for a girl." Stated on of the guys.

"Thanks. I have a great teacher." Angel smirked trying to hide the fatigue.

"But it won't matter now. Without your bodyguard, you're nothing." The guys said as he charged Angel punching her hard in the gut knocking her out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Knight reached where Kobera led him he saw one of the guys holding her by the throat about to throw her off the dock. Knight ran and jump kicked one of the guys knocking him down. The other two turned around to see what had happened. As the closer of the two turned Knight punched him in the face breaking his nose.

"Who are you?" Stated the guy holding Angel.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Knight stated as the others arrived on the scene. "Now let her go or I am gonna kill you."

"What can you do punk." The guy said laughing.

As the guy dropped his guard Knight rushed him and began to attack. A fast volley of punched to the chest and face cause the guy to drop Angel in the water.

"Knight! where's Angel!" Yumi shouted looking around.

Knight just let the guy fall to the ground as he dove into the water after Angel. He swam down and caught Angel before she touched bottom. Knight swam back to the surface with Angel in his arms. As he surfaced he began to make his way to the shore. Upon seeing this Ulrich and Odd where in the water to try and help but Knight had already made it to where he could touch bottom and walk out. Knight made his way to dry land with Angel in his arms and set her on the ground and looked up at the others.

"Jeremy, please help her." Knight begged.

Ulrich attempted CPR but after two minutes he had to stop.

"She's gone. Jeremy stated checking for a pulse. There's nothing we can do." He continued sadly.

"NO!!!!!! There must be away to save her!" Knight yelled looking at Angel with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Knight." Aelita said putting a hand on Knight's shoulder.

"Damn it! I failed. I failed her. I failed to protect her!!!!" Knight shouted hitting the ground over and over

Suddenly there was a coughing sound from Angel's body. Knight looked down to see Angel starting to come around. Angel began to open her eye's a little. Knight's face went from a look of defeat to a look of sheer joy. Angel tried to sit up but she continued to cough.

"You shouldn't be moving around to much." Jeremy stated.

"You didn't fail Knight, I knew that you would come to save me." Angel stated looking into Knight's eyes, "Jeremy, why shouldn't I be moving anyways?"

"Because when I checked for a pulse, you didn't have one." Jeremy stated looking a little confused.

"Here. Check for one now." Angel said raising her hand for him to check here pulse.

Jeremy checked and she had a strong pulse.

"That can't be. You were dead just a minute a go." Jeremy stated even more confused.

"Well all that I care about is that she's alive and well." Knight stated to the others.

As Knight was helping Angel up, they heard a voice.

"Well. she won't be fine for long." Stated one of the three guys that had attacked Angel.

"Didn't you run away." Ulrich hissed at the guy.

"Yeah get lost." Yumi snapped getting ready to fight.

"Stay out of this!" Knight said in a dark voice that Angel had never heard before.

"Knight don't" Angel pleaded as Odd supported her.

"I'm gonna kill all three of you." Knight stated darkly.

"Yeah right. You should let the twerps help ya." another of the guys said getting ready to fight.

"I'm not gonna need any help to end your lives. You made a big mistake messing with Angel, but you brought this on yourselves by not leavening when you had the chance." Knight stated voice lace with venom as he approached the three guys.

"Get him!" Shouted the one that had Angel by the throat.

The other two guys charged Knight and were ready to strike when Knight moved to intercept them. Knight moved to the right to get him first and caught him before he could make a move against him. In a flurry of punches and kicks that had enough power behind them to break bones Knight had hurt the first guy that he started to fight with. But before he could hit the ground Knight had grabbed him and proceeded to break his shoulder and knee.

"Holy crap, Knight is vicious." Aelita stated terrified at the site of Knight knowingly cause another person serious harm.

"That's one of three." Knight stated as he threw the man to the ground, "Next up." Knight stated in his dark voice turning to the other guy who had just saw his partner beaten like he was nothing.

"Damn. This kid is a freak. I am gonna mess you up good punk." The second guy shouted as he charged Knight in a blind frenzy.

"Your funeral." Knight stated still keeping cool.

As the guy threw a punch Knight grabbed his wrist and in a flash was kicking the guy in the chest and stomach as he had done to the thugs a few days ago. After around twenty kicks Knight twisted the guys arm around and brought his elbow down on the shoulder and the arm visibly breaking both. But instead of stopping the attack Knight continued by breaking his other arm in three places, breaking his jaw and nose, as well as his right leg and left ankle.

"Knight stop, please!" Angel shouted with tears flowing, "No more you've won."

But to no avail, Knight didn't respond. Instead he threw the no unconscious guy to the ground and turned to their leader.

"So, you can fight. You must be the bodyguard I was warned about." The leader of the three stated.

"And so what if I am?" Knight stated still anger at him.

"I was expecting some freak, but instead I get a real ringer. Why don't you just hand the girl over and work for me. I bet I can pay a lot more than her father can." The guy smiled sticking his hand out o Knight.

"You may pay better, but I would rather die than let you or anyone else hurt her." Knight spat.

"So much potential, so little brains." The guy said as he approached Knight being smart enough not to charge in blindly.

"I'm smarter than you think." Knight smirked darkly.

"We'll see." the guy stated taking up a boxing stance.

Knight dropped in to his free form fighting style and the two started fighting. The leader began by throwing a straight jab at Knight who countered it with ease and threw a right hook of is own only to have it blocked.

"Not so tough now are ya." The guy smirked hold Knight by the wrist.

"Like I said smarter than you think." Knight stated darkly.

After his statement Knight flipped over the guy and rammed his elbow into the guy kidney causing him to fall forward. Not missing a movement Knight was on him kicking him in the side breaking a few ribs in the process. It seemed as if Knight was finished with the guy but he walked to the guys head and picked him up by the throat and began to choke him. Angel had pushed off of Odd and was making her way slowly to Knight.

"Knight please! Enough! Please don't do it. I can't lose you." Angel cried.

"Why shouldn't I end his life, he was gonna end yours." Knight stated darkly.

"Because it isn't right. Let the cops take him in." Angel pleaded now trying to get Knight to let him go.

Knight turned to Angel to see her tear streaked face, and he let the guy fall to the ground.

"Thank you Knight." Angel sobbed as she buried her face in his shirt crying.

"I'm sorry Angel, but the thought of losing you tears me up. I can't lose you either." I couldn't help but want to hurt them to kill them for almost taking you away form me." Knight said as his voice turned back to normal and as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Ulrich stated keeping his distance from Knight "But we really should head back to Kadic before the cops get here."

Knight started to pick Angel up.

"I can walk Knight." Angel protested.

"You sure? You know I don't mind carrying you back." Knight stated with worry.

"It's ok. Trust me." Angel said smiling at Knight.

"Ok. Let's go." Odd stated also keeping his distance.

(Authors' Note: Well. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy! Please read and review.)


	7. Chapter 7

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, and Love

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 7

It had been a few days since the fight in the park. The others had finally started to quit fearing Knight and approach him again. Knight, Angel and the others were sitting at a table when Sissi showed up.

"Just because you can't talk, don't think that I will be nice to you." Sissi said right in Angel's face.

As Sissi and her two friends left the table the others began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"She is stuck up. She thinks she can do what she wants cause she is the principle's daughter." Yumi whispered.

"She's also upset because Ulrich won't go out with her or even be nice to her." Odd whispered.

"Don't worry about her. She a damn snob." Ulrich stated with disgust.

"Oh, don't worry about her. I have a surprise for her." Angel said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later in class.)

"Ok class. Who can answer this question? What is cell division?" Mrs. Hertz asked the class.

As usual only Jeremy and Aelita raised there hands, and Mrs. Hertz was about to call on one of them when Angel raised her hand.

"Yes, Angel? Mrs. Hertz asked surprised.

"It is when cells grow and divide in half to make new cells. This process will continue for as long as the organism lives." Angel stated.

"That's right, Angel." Mrs. Hertz stated with surprise.

Everyone in the class turned to look at Angel.

"What?" Angel asked with a smile on her face.

Sissi was just shocked, while Angel laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later when class let out Angel walked up to Sissi in the hall way.

"By the way Sissi, I don't want you to be nice to me." Angel said as she and Knight turned to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Angel's Dorm.

"You know that was sneaky." Knight smirked.

"Yeah it was, the look on her face was priceless." Angel laughed.

"Are you ok?" Knight's demeanor changing suddenly.

"Yeah. I am fine." Angel said turning to Knight.

" I mean when you almost died." Knight stated.

"I'm ok. I won't tell daddy." Angel said looking into Knight's eyes.

"That's not what I mean. I mean when you died that day in the water; I was scared. I thought I had lost you. I mean when you died in my arms I thought I failed." Knight stated sadly.

"You didn't fail. My mother told me to return. There are people that need me." Angel said.

"But you're the one that needs protection." Knight stated still looking at Angel.

"I know. Oh by the way, I saw a really cool place yesterday." Angel said turning happy again.

"What is it?" Knight asked.

"It's is near the park that near the school. It has a cave, a small pond and a waterfall. It looks like no one had been there. It is really peaceful. I got to show it to you." Angel said smiling.

"Later for now. You need to get some rest, you have really been over doing it lately." Knight stated with worry.

"I feel fine for once, I feel happy." Angel stated.

"That great. I can tell that, you seem better. You look like your glowing." Knight said smiling.

"I finally feel happy since my sister's death. You know that we were twins." Angel stated sitting on her bed.

"I didn't know that." Knight stated sitting on the couch in her room.

"You knew that I had a sister, what happened to her, and why I stopped talking." Angel said turning to Knight, "I have been so wrapped up in my pain, that I forgot how to be happy."

"But your happy now. Right?" Knight asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and the others." Angel said with a smile.

"Well. I am gonna have a little fun." Knight stated as he got up to leave.

"What are ya gonna do?"

"I am gonna pull a little prank on Odd." Knight stated turning around, "Wanna help?"

"I would love to." Angel smiled.

"Ok. I'll come get you at 11pm." Knight stated leaving the room.

"I'll be waiting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11pm that night.

As Knight said, he showed up to get Angel.

"What's in the bag?" Knight asked.

"Some stuff we can use." Angel smirked.

"Oh. You're mean." Knight said looking into the bag.

"I learned from the best." Angel smiled.

"I taught you well." Knight smirked as they headed back to the boys dorms.

They made there way to Ulrich and Odd's dorm with out getting caught.

"Are you sure you wanna help with this?" Knight asked as he picked the lock on there door.

"Yeah. This is gonna be a blast." Angel whispered grinning.

Knight opened the door quietly. As he did Kiwi woke up, but when he saw Angel he went back to sleep.

"Wow. He didn't even bark at us." Knight whispered to Angel.

"Because he knows it us." Angel smirked.

"Ah, ok. Let's get started." Knight stated.

While Knight painted Odd's toe and finger nails Angel put make up on him. After she finished with the make up on Odd she moved to Ulrich.

"Why are you doing that to Ulrich? He didn't do anything?" Knight whispered.

"Well if we only did Odd he would know it was us." Angel stated.

"Good point." Knight said starting to paint Ulrich's toe and finger nails pink.

A few minuets later Knight was walking Angel back to her room.

"Do you have everything ready?" Angel asked Knight.

"Yeah. I got a really nice digital camera." Knight stated.

"Cool. Can't wait to see there faces in the morning." Angel giggled.

"Me either." Knight chuckled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being that it was Saturday Ulrich and Odd slept a little longer than usual.

Odd awoke to see that it was already after 11am.

"Aw man. I missed breakfast. Hey Ulrich come on man." Odd said as he shook his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I am up." Ulrich yawned.

"Let's hit the showers and see if we can get something to eat." Odd said grabbing his stuff.

"Ok." Ulrich said grabbing his stuff.

As they headed to the shower they saw Knight standing by the shower room door.

"Morning guys." Knight said keeping the camera behind his back.

"Morning Knight." Ulrich yawned.

"What's up?" Odd asked.

"SAY CHEESE!" Knight shouted as he brought the camera out and started to snap pictures of the two.

"What the?" Ulrich stated blinking his eyes.

Knight pulled a pocket mirror out and handed it to them. As he did he took off running.

"GET BACK HERE!!! STOP RUNNING DAMN YOU!!!!!" Ulrich shouted as he and Odd ran after Knight who was still taking pictures.

"You know if you keep following me, I am just gonna keep taking pictures." Knight laughing as he ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Angel was waiting on Knight near the lunch room laptop in hand.

"Here take the card." Knight said as he handed the memory card for the camera to Angel.

"How did it go?" Angel asked giggling.

"There pissed, so I believe it went well." Knight laughed looking to see if they had followed him outside.

"I can't believe I missed it." Angel stated still giggling.

"Well. upload the pictures and hand the card back." Angel did as Knight asked and turned to hand the card back.

"Hurry up and meet me in the lunch room Knight." Angel said still giggling.

"I will, Angel." Knight said as he ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minuets later in the lunch room.

Yumi arrived at the table where Jeremy, Aelita and Angel were sitting.

"What's up guys?" Yumi asked.

"Angel said she had something to show us." Jeremy stated.

" Ok. What is it?" Yumi asked.

Angel was about to show the pictures when Ulrich and Odd walked in. They were visibly still mad.

"Hi guys." Angel stated with a smile.

"Hi" was all they would say.

"Why are you two wearing gloves?" Aelita asked.

"Someone got us." Ulrich stated.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"We think it was Knight." Odd stated as Knight walked in.

"Good morning everyone." Knight stated grinning.

"Whatever." Ulrich said.

"What's up?" Knight asked.

"Someone snuck into our room last night and pranked us." Odd stated.

"Who would wanna do something like that?" Knight asked.

"Plus Knight, we're gonna get you back." Ulrich stated looking at Knight.

"What do you mean?" Knight asked.

"You're the one that was taking pictures this morning." Odd stated.

"You mean these pictures." Knight said reaching into the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"Yes, Those." Odd shouted trying to snatch the pictures away from Knight.

"Not so fast, Pineapple head. I wonder how much Millie would pay to get her hands on these pictures.?" Knight smirked.

"Please don't Knight. We're begging you, man. Don't do it." Ulrich begged while Knight turned to look at Angel.

"Don't do it Knight." Angel said.

"Ok. I won't sell them to Millie." Knight stated. "But I never said I wouldn't give them to your friends." He tossed the pictures to Yumi , Aelita and Jeremy.

"Oh crap." Ulrich stated.

"Damn you, Knight!" Odd shouted.

Yumi was the first to pick up the pictures and upon seeing it she busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Aelita asked Yumi.

"Here." Yumi laughed handing the pictures to Aelita.

When Aelita got the pictures, she began laughing handing them to Jeremy. As he got them he began to laugh, but being their friend, he handed them to Ulrich and Odd.

"Now ya can't give them to any body else or sell them." Odd laughed.

"Pineapple head use your brain, I have copy's." Knight smirked.

"Damn" Ulrich and Odd said at the same time.

"By the way, nice nails." Knight laughed as he sat down to eat.

Ulrich and Odd just ate there food in silence.

(Authors Notes: We hope you like this chapter. We added a little humor in it. Enjoy! Please read and review.)


	8. Chapter 8

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards And Love. 

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 8

After two days of scrubbing, Ulrich and Odd finally had there nail's clean of the accursed stuff.

"I'm gonna get him back." Odd stated.

"Odd. No more. You have been fighting with him since the day he and Angel arrived." Ulrich stated a little tired.

"Hey we gotta get him back for doing this to us." Odd shouted.

"Why? So he can do something else to us. Odd. I ended up getting painted cause I was your room mate. I did nothing to Knight or Angel to warrant them coming after me." Ulrich said looking around in his closet.

"Hey buddy what cha looking for?"

"This." Ulrich stated holding up a small silver bell. "We hang this on the door so if he tries that again, well be ready."

"Smart move good buddy." Odd stated smirking as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the middle of the night.

"Damn three night and still nothing. Does this blasted factory even exist? Real or not there must be something like it around here." Knight thought leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Come on, guys! Hurry it up!" Knight heard some one shout.

"Now what?" Knight thought as he moved to see what was going on.

"Come on. We gotta hurry up and get this stuff to the boss." Stated a rather large looking guy.

"What about that ninja that took out Lenny and the others?" Another slightly smaller thug asked.

"No worries. I doubt that he is even near here. Hell. He probably already left town." a third and final thug said as he came into view.

"Besides, there's only us three and we look like were doing legit business." The larger man stated.

"Well. what are we transporting tonight anyways?" Asked the third thug.

"This." The second thug stated opening the back of the van revealing five young girls about eighteen or nineteen bound and gagged.

"The boss wants these girls sold soon." The first thug stated.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I can let of some steam to night again. I am gonna teach these punks a lesson far more sever that there friends from the alley." Knight continued thinking darkly of different ways to hurt them.

"Let's roll!" The first thug stated opening the driver side door only to have it kicked back in to him.

"What the..?" Tiny you ok asked the second thug.

"What was that? Jeff, did you see what happened?" Tiny asked the third thug.

"Nope. Did you, Paul?" Jeff asked the second thug.

"Maybe he just pushed the door to hard?" Paul asked.

"No. I kicked the door into him." Knight growled.

"Who's there?" Tiny shouted.

"I'm gonna teach you sick punks a lesson in manners." Knight growled from the top of the van.

"Oh damn it! It's that ninja that Lenny warned us about." Jeff stated looking at the ninja that was perched on to of the van.

"So what! Let's get him!" Tiny said throwing a trash can at Knight.

As the can drew closer to Knight there was a quick flash and clinking sound and the can had been cut in half.

"Damn it! He has a sword." Paul shouted grabbing a metal pole.

"Mistake one. You didn't run away." Knight hissed at the thug named Paul.

"I ain't scared of you." Paul shouted trying to hide his fear.

"Oh, but you are." Knight stated with malice in his voice.

"Oh damn it! I'm gonna die." Paul said as he charged Knight.

Tiny and Jeff seeing there friend charge the ninja decided to charge as well. They thought that Knight hadn't seen or heard them but they were wrong as the three were about to strike Knight jumped up on top of the van letting the three thugs hit each other.

"Damn it, Paul. Jeff, watch what you doing." Tiny stated rubbing his head where Paul had struck him with the pole.

"Sorry Tiny, but he's so damn fast." Paul said.

"Where is he?" Jeff asked looking around and in the form of shuriken in the back he got his answer.

The other two thugs turned to see there comrade go down bleeding and out cold.

"Damn it! Jeff, hold on. We'll get that jerk." Paul shouted but as soon as he finished he felt the sharp pain of the metal stars piercing his skin.

"What the…?" Tiny shouted as he watched Paul go down and out as well.

"Well big man. It's just you and me now." Knight's voiced echoed making is sound darker and deadlier.

"Call the cops, man. Just don't hurt me." Tiny the thug begged.

"And why should I?" Knight asked darkly.

"Because the cops want you too for being a vigilante." Tiny stated.

"I already know that. Besides if I cared I would have turned myself in already wouldn't I have." Knight said mocking the thug.

"Damn it! Just leave me alone." The thug started crying.

"I can't believe this! You're crying. Face you beating like a man." Knight laughed still mocking the thug as he continue walking into view.

As Knight walked towards the thug he reached back, grabbed his nunchaku, and began to beat the thug with them. After about five minuets Knight let the thug fall broken and bleeding. Walking over to the van Knight proceeded to cut the girls ropes and remove their gags.

"There is a pay phone down over there. Call the cops and let them know you're here." Knight stated walking away.

The girls were speechless as the ninja returned to looking for the factory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour had past Knight was about to head when he spotted another building.

"No way! Is this the factory from my nightmares?" Knight thought looking around.

"It must be." Knight continued to think as he explored the place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon. Angel was in her dorm sitting at her desk working on her computer finishing up some homework when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Angel asked turning around in her chair.

No one answered.

"I asked who's there?" Angel stated again going to the door.

When she opened the door there was William with a few roses in his hand.

"William, what are you doing here?" Angel asked.

But William said nothing.

"William, what's wrong?" Angel asked getting worried.

All of a sudden William dropped the roses.

"Here let me get those for you." Angel said as she bent down to get the roses up, this prevented her from seeing the XANA's symbol on his forehead. As she was picking the flowers up, William suddenly pushed her down, used his energy to shut and lock the door.

"William, what are you doing!? Let me go!" Angel shouted as she fought with William.

William just continued to attack Angel over and over all Angel could do was attempt to dodge, block, and hope she could counter attack some how. As William began another attack she saw the symbol on his forehead.

"No way!" Angel shouted in disbelief as her eyes got big.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight had gone back to the factory to look around it in the light to get a better idea of what it really looked like and was now back at Kadic.

"Well that old factory has a few places that are locked down really tight, way to good for the shape that the rest of the factory is in. Those locks were brand new." Knight though walking down the hall.

"I better go check in on Angel." Knight though as he headed for Angel's dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Knight got closer to Angel's dorm he could hear screams coming from it. At this Knight bolted down the hall to her room. Trying the door to find it locked Knight could think of only one thing.

"Damn. I didn't wanna have to do this in the school" Knight was mentally cussing himself for leaving Angel alone for so long.  
"DRAGON BUSTER!" Knight shouted bringing his wrist together and throwing them forward letting an energy ball fly out.

It blew the door open and William off of Angel.

"Angel you ok?" Knight shouted finding Angel on the floor.

She had burns all over her arms and her shirt was torn in a number of places. Her right check was beginning to swell. Knight could only assume it was swelling from getting slapped made him wanna rip William's lungs out right then, but her tear stained face really pushed Knight to anger, he felt that he had failed her because she was in pain and hurt. As Knight got to her, she began to stir.

"Angel, are you ok?" Knight asked kneeling beside her.

As he did so she grabbed his shirt and cried some more.

"Angel, please answer me. Are you ok?" Knight asked again now keeping an eye on William who was still out cold from the energy attack.

"He had the same mark as mom did when she died." Angel sobbed into Knight's shirt. Knight just wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Well, what should we do report this to Mr. Delmas?" Knight asked.

"And tell him what that some one or something was controlling William?" Angel stated still holding on to Knight. By now, she had stop crying, "He would think we were crazy."

"You're right. So, now what Angel?" Knight asked still holding her.

"Let's put him back in his room." Angel stated letting go of Knight.

"You sure?" knight asked.

"Yeah." Angel stated as Knight then picked up and slung him over his shoulder. On the way out of Angels room Knight turned and hit Williams head on the door frame with a loud thud.

"Knight! be careful." Angel said as she looked at Knight.

"What? It was an accident." Knight stated.

"Sure." Angel said rolling her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Knight and Angel had place William in his room, they were heading back to Angel's room when Knight heard Jim speaking.

"What happened here?" Jim asked as he looked at the door.

"Angel, go to the bathroom and wait, ok." Knight said turning to her.

"Ok, Knight." Angel said as she went to the rest room.

"Mr. Morales. I was looking for ya." Knight stated jogging up.

"Ah Knight, maybe you can tell me what happened to Ms. Wind's door.?" Jim asked looking at Knight.

"About the time I was coming to check up on Angel when I heard a scream. Well thinking that Angel was in danger I busted the door." Knight stated looking down. "So I was coming to find you to see where I could get another door to put up. And to apologies and pay for the damage I caused." knight stated now looking Jim square in the eye.

"Ok, I just wanted to know. You and Ms. Wind are definitely very polite, thoughtful, and responsible. I'll have a new door on here in a few minutes." Jim stated as he walked off to get a new door for Angel's room.

Knight called Angel on her cell to tell her Jim would be putting a new door up soon and that she could come out.

"Angel. Let me tend to those burns and cuts, and then I will let you get some better cloths on." Knight stated pulling a large first aid kit out.

"Ok." Angel said as she sat down on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Knight had bandaged Angel up, and she had changed into some new clothes.

Angel had noticed the rose had landed on her bed.

"Well there's no way I'm gonna throw these out." Angel said picking up the flowers.

"You're gonna keep them!" Knight shouted.

"Yes." Angel said putting the roses in some water.

"Why!?" Knight asked puzzled.

"Because they did nothing wrong. So letting them die would be cruel. By the way how long will it take for these to heal?" Angel asked Knight pointing to the now covered burns on her arm's.

"Well, with the Ninja Medicines, it should only take a week for a full recovery."

"Ok, that's good." Angel said sitting on her bed looking at the roses.

"Well, it's starting to get late." Knight stated as he stood to stretch.

"Yeah it is." Angel stated looking outside. It began to rain softly.

"Well, there is no school tomorrow, so I want you to get a little extra rest." Knight said looking at Angel.

"For you, Knight, I will." Angel said hugging Knight one finally time.

"Goodnight Angel." Knight said returning the hug.

"Goodnight." Angel said closing and locking her new door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had just finished a mission and were heading back to the school.

"What was the attack?" Aelita asked.

"I wish I knew." Jeremy stated.

(Authors' Notes: Here is chapter 8. We are hoping you have enjoyed the story so far. Please read and review.)


	9. Chapter 9

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, and Love. 

By Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 9.

Angel sat on the bench with Knight behind her. Angel was wearing a long sleeve shirt to hide the burns and her right check had a bruise under her eye. Ulrich was the first to walk up.

"Hi Angel, Knight." He said.

"Sup Ulrich?" Asked Knight Angel just looked down. Ulrich saw the bruise under Angel's right eye.

"What happened Angel?" Ulrich asked. Angel looked up with a tear cloudy look in her eyes at him.

"She was attacked." Knight stated voice getting a little dark.

"By who? Who would want to hurt her?" Ulrich asked.

"None of your business." Knight grunted.

"Maybe I can help." Ulrich stated.

"It's done and over." Knight grunted again.

"It was William." Angel said her eyes were cloudier than they were before.

"What?! William did this.?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know why he did it though." Knight said slamming his fist against a near by tree.

"He wasn't himself, he had a weird symbol on his forehead. The same symbol burned onto my mother's forehead." Angel stated sadness in her voice.

"What do ya mean same symbol as your mother?" Ulrich asked.

"She saw her mother hanging with a weird sign burned into her forehead." Knight stated looking down.

"I lost my mother when I was 8, I had a bad dream and I was going to her room to see her, when I opened the door I found my mother hanging from the fan in her room, that was the first time I saw that symbol." Angel stated wrapping her arms around her self, "Ulrich please don't tell anyone, I don't want this to get around school."

"I won't. I swear I wont tell a soul." Ulrich stated still in shock.

"And now you know why she won't talk." Knight stated looking at Ulrich without emotion.

"I lost my sister when I was 12. She was on top of the middle school building about to jump. I begged her not too, but she jumped anyways." Angel stated to cry a little. Tears flowed down her face.

Knight wrapped his arms around Angel.

"Let me take you back to your room." Knight stated.

"I would like that." Angel said.

"Ulrich, promise us you won't tell anyone. This is a promise of your honor as a fighter." Knight said picking Angel up.

"I swear." Ulrich said dead serious.

"Good." Knight said as he walked off with Angel in his arms.

"I guess I found out Xana's attack from last night." Ulrich thought as he went to Jeremy's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight had gotten Angel to her room and had laid her down on her bed.

"Was it wise to tell Ulrich?" Knight asked.

"I think so, I feel as if I can trust him." Angel stated barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Ok. I will trust you, but for now get some rest." Knight stated pulling the covers around her neck.

"Will you stay?" Angel asked afraid to be alone.

"Yes. I will be right here when you awake." Knight stated taking a seat on the couch next to Angel's bed. He watched her fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Jeremy's dorm)

Ulrich had just finished tell the others about Xana's attack but left out the parts about Angel's past.

"So it looks like Xana is after Angel." Jeremy stated.

"But why?" Aelita asked with concern.

"Wish I knew. Knight seemed to know a lot about the attack, and her wounds weren't reported, so Knight must have treated them. From what I saw, she had a large bruise under her right eye and there was no telling about her arms or the rest of her body." Ulrich stated.

"Poor Angel. We should go see her." Yumi stated.

"Well, right now, Knight carried her back to her room, so she could rest." Ulrich stated.

"Ok we'll go see her later." Jeremy said.

"I hope she's ok." Ulrich thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Angel had been asleep for about thirty minuets, Knight walked over to the bookshelf and removed an old photo album. He continued to look at pictures for a while.

"So, this is what mom looked like. Angel and Hope look so much like her." Knight thought. Knight being so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Angel now sitting next to him.

"My mother was very beautiful." Angel stated sadly.

"Yeah she was, and you look like in almost every detail." Knight stated closing the book and turn to face Angel "Now aren't you supposed to be resting."

"I can't sleep anymore." Angel stated.

"Do the burns still hurt?" Knight asked.

"A little, but that symbol still haunts my dreams." Angel said laying her head on Knight's shoulder, "I can't get it out of my head."

"Well, don't worry about it. How about you tell me a little about your mother." Knight stated putting an arm around Angel.

"Well, she had long blonde hair with ice blue eyes like yours. She was loving, caring and was liked by everyone. She was always there for us up until my sister and I turned seven, that's when she started getting sick. She would stay in her room a lot complaining of headaches more than normal. I didn't know what was going on at the time, but I knew that something was wrong with mom, so I would sneak into her room once in awhile to see if she was ok. Well right after mine and my sister's eighth birthday. I had a nightmare, so I was going to see my mother, I had been having really nightmares more than usual now. So I was going to speak with my mom about it, but when I got to her room and opened the door, I saw my mother hanging. I don't remember screaming, but I must have because my father came running with two maids. He told the maids to take me back to my room, but I passed out because I woke up in the hospital. I missed the funeral and the burial." Angel stated finishing her story, her eyes were cloudy with pain.

Knight saw this.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Knight stated.

"It's ok. You are the first person that I trusted enough to tell this to." Angel said still laing on Knight's shoulder.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Knight asked wrapping Angel in his arms.

"Yeah." Angel stated snuggling in to Knight's arms.

"You sure?" Knight asked again.

"Yeah, because you are here." Angel stated still in Knight's arms.

"Just checking." Knight stated.

"Thanks for letting me get that off my chest." Angel stated looking up at Knight.

"No problem. Now let me check and clean those burns and then we will go get some lunch." Knight stated letting Angel go and getting the first aid kit.

"Ok. I am starting to get hungry." Angel laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while in the park. Ulrich sat on a bench alone. He was thinking about what Angel had told him earlier.

"Poor Angel. I pray she is ok." Ulrich thought.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile some where else)

"William how could you fail." Shouted an unknown male person.

"I'm sorry, father. I, she seems to have a powerful fighter looking after her, I wasn't able to even sense him till he attacked me." William stated while on one knee in front of the male in the shadows.

"Well, I didn't give you those enhanced ability's for nothing make sure she dies next time." The man sneered icily, "As long as those stupid brats continue you to think that this computer is simply a military computer were alright."

"But, what about them always interfering with your plans." William asked still bowing.

"Those small time attacks to get them to continue to use the Super Calculator is just that. I want them to keep using it. Eventually that smart one, Jeremy will figure out how to unlock the calculator's true potential, but their leader Ulrich is alone in the park and vulnerable. I am gonna launch an attack on him to draw the others here to once again use the computer and make it more powerful, because what they don't know is that every time they send some one to Lyoko; it gains power as well." Sneered the man.

"As usual father, your plans are more advanced than I could think up, but I will follow your orders dutifully." William stated standing to leave.

"William, you have no work to do for me for awhile, so lay low." The man stated leaving.

"Yes father." William said leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the park, two Xana controlled thugs walked up to Ulrich and proceded to attack him.

"What the..??" Ulrich shouted diving to the side to avoid being electrocuted. "Die!" One stated of the thugs in a monotone voice.

"Damn!!" Ulrich shouted as he continued to dodge the thugs.

"SONIC BOOM!" Ulrich hear someone shout.

As soon as he heard the shout one of the Xana controlled thugs was blasted by and Energy disk.

"What the hell?!" Ulrich shouted looking around.

The Xana controlled thug was also looking around.

"Hey kid run." Shouted a ninja in a Black Ninja suit that was sleeveless with a sword on the back.

(Authors' Note.: The Ninja looks like Ryu form Ninja Gaiden for the X-Box)  
"Who are you?" Ulrich asked getting up from the ground.

"Just some one who was passing by." The ninja stated turning to the other Xana's thug.

"Die!" The thug stated with a monotone voice.

"Is that all you can say?" The Ninja asked drawing his wrist together.

"Shinko Hadoken." The Ninja shouted throwing his arms forward unleashing and energy wave that sent the thug back fifty yards and rendered him unconscious.

As quickly as the ninja appeared he vanished.

"Wow, so there is some else fighting Xana." Ulrich though as his phone rang.

"Hey Jeremy." Ulrich said into the phone. "Yeah! I was the target this time.Yeah I'm fine a ninja came and threw the Xanafied thugs around like they were nothing. Add to that, he was able to throw Energy attacks that even the Xana ghost couldn't handle. Ok. I am on my way there." Ulrich said shutting his phone and running to Jeremy's dorm.

(Authors' Note: Here is chapter 9. We are hoping you have been enjoying the story so far. We want to thanks for the people who reviewed.)


	10. Chapter 10

Dirt bikes, Bodyguards, And Love 

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 10

The day following the attack on Ulrich.

"Class, today we are gonna have two of the gym classes together for a soccer game." Jim stated holding a soccer ball.

"Yes. I can't wait." Odd thought.

"Angel and Ulrich will be team captains for the game. OK Angel , Ulrich, I am gonna toss a coin and you call it." Jim stated.

"Heads." Angel called.

"Tails." Ulrich stated as Jim flipped the coin.

The coin came up heads.

"Ok Angel you pick first." Jim stated.

"I pick Knight." Angel stated smiling.

"I pick Odd." Ulrich said as Odd ran over.

"Ok, I pick Yumi." Angel smiled as Yumi joined Knight and Angel.

"Crap. Ok I pick Jimmy." Ulrich said with disappointment.

"I Pick Theo." Angel stated to Theo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more minuets, they had their teams and the game was about to start.

"I'm gonna take it easy on you." Ulrich stated.

"You don't need to." Angel smiled.

"I don't want cha to get hurt." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry about me." Angel stated still smiling.

Jim blew the whistle, and in no time, the ball and Angel were gone. Ulrich was still standing there wondering what had just happened. In no time Between Angel, Knight, Yumi, and Theo they had scored ten points beating Ulrich's team by four.

"Great game." Theo shouted hi fiving Knight, Yumi, And Angel.

"Told ya you didn't need to go easy on me." Angel smirked at Ulrich.

Ulrich and Odd just walked off.

"I can't believe he is being such a baby about losing." Yumi stated crossing her arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After school)

Knight, Angel, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi were sitting at the bench. Ulrich and Odd were in detention for sporking each other.

"Hey I just got an idea." Angel said suddenly.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Let's have some fun with Ulrich and Odd." Angel stated with a smile.

"Ok, but what can we do." Jeremy asked.

"Let's prank them." Angel smiled.

"What kinda prank?" Aelita asked.

"One of us dress up as a Zombie." Angel stated looking at the others.

"Ok, but who will be the zombie.?" Yumi asked.

"I will. I mean this sounds like it is gonna be a blast." Knight smirked.

"But how will we get them?" Aelita asked.

"Well Yumi and I get Ulrich and Odd in the park, and we pretend to get scared." Angel stated.

"Odd and Ulrich seem to stay calm in those situations." Yumi stated smirking.

"This is gonna be great." Aelita giggled.

"When are we gonna do this?" Jeremy asked.

"Tomorrow should be good, we have the day off because it's Saturday." Knight stated with a smirk.

"Perfect. Yumi and I will keep Ulrich and Odd busy while You three set everything up." Angel stated.

"If we hurry we can get to the Halloween shop before it closes." Knight stated getting up.

"Jeremy, Aelita can you to help Knight?" Angel asked.

"Sure come on Aelita lets go." Jeremy stated getting up to follow Knight.

"You gonna be ok with me gone." Knight asked.

"Yeah Yumi is with me." Angel stated.

"Just remember what happened last time if I hadn't came back when I did, Ulrich and You would have been dead." Knight stated.

"Don't worry we'll be near Kadic plus I have my phone if something happens." Angel stated.

"Ok, I just don't want you or Yumi to get hurt. So, I will take my car instead of the Hummer." Knight stated.

"What you have another car?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah it is a 1969 Dodge Charger modeled after the General Lee from the Dukes of Hazzard." Knight stated grinning.

"Wow." Was all Jeremy said.

"I can't wait to see it." Aelita said.

"Me too." Yumi stated as Knight Jeremy and Aelita walked off.

"Here comes Ulrich and Odd." Yumi stated as Ulrich and Odd ran up to the gang. They were out of breathe.

"Hi, guys." Angel stated.

"Hi." Ulrich said back.

"So, how did it go?" Yumi asked.

"We got the usual talk, that about all we got." Odd stated.

"You two doing anything tomorrow?" Angel asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Angel and I wanted to know if you two wanted to spend the day with us." Yumi stated.

"Knight is attending a meeting with my father." Angel lied to them, "Besides he said that he thinks you two should be able to handle yourselves."

"We're not afraid of anything." Odd boasted.

"Ok. Meet us at Angels dorm at 10 tomorrow." Yumi stated.

"Hey! Were are Jeremy and Aelita?" Odd asked.

"Jeremy wanted to get some stuff from the computer store, so Knight offered to take him. And Aelita wanted to go too." Angel stated.

"They said that they will be back by supper." Yumi stated.

"Ok. Cool." Ulrich stated.

"So. what are we doing tomorrow?" Odd asked.

"Well we found something weird in the park while you guys were in detention today. Knight Jeremy and Aelita had already saw it with us, that another reason they left to. Jeremy also wanted to check some records and do some research on it." Angel stated."

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Angel stated hiding a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later That Night)

Jeremy , Aelita , Knight , Yumi and Angel were setting everything up.

"I hope this works." Aelita stated.

"It will, I know it will." Angel stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Next Day)

Ulrich and Odd meet Yumi and Angel at her dorm on time.

"So what's this thing you wanted us to see?" Odd asked.

"It's in the park, but first I need to let Knight know I am heading out." Angel said grabbing her phone, leavening a text message, and they headed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Jeremy's and Aelita's help Knight who now looked like a Zombie.)

"I hope that this will scare them?" Jeremy stated looking at Knight.

"It will. Angel can seem to come up with some cool pranks." Knight stated looking in a mirror, "This is gonna rock."

"I can't wait to see there faces. Odd is always pulling pranks on others. It's about time some one got him." Aelita stated grinning.

"Add to that, were filming this as well." Jeremy stated holding a video camera.

"Double angle." Aelita said holding up another camera.

"Angel just sent the text. Are we ready?" Knight asked.

"Ready!" Jeremy and Aelita exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Angel, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd.)

"So, your telling me that there is a grave in the park?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep, Yumi and I found it with the others while you two were in detention the other day." Angel said.

"Why would there be a grave in the park?" Odd asked.

"I don't know Odd, I really don't know. But I figured you two would wanna see it." Angel stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at Kadic)

Jeremy, Aelita and Zombie Knight saw Sissi walking down the hall way. Knight looked at Jeremy and Aelita, and they seemed to know what he was gonna do. They continued down the hall acting like they were talking about school pretending not to see Sissi they bumped into her Knocking them all down.

"Sorry Sissi. We didn't mean too." Jeremy stated as he helped Sissi up.

"Well watch where your going next time." Sissi said as she walked in the direction Zombie Knight was hiding. Jeremy help Aelita up and they turned on the video cameras. Sissi continued down the hall when..

"Hey Sissi know any good face creams got kind of a skin problem." Knight stated as Sissi turned to see who was speaking to her.

"Ahh, zombie!" Sissi shrieked as she took off running down the hall.

Knight, Jeremy and Aelita busted out laughing.

"That was great." Jeremy stated whipping a tear from his eye.

"Her face was priceless." Knight laughed.

"Plus we have it on tape." Aelita stated holding up the camera.

"Great, Angel will wanna see this." Knight stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the park)

"We will only go to the grave if you both agree to kiss us." Odd stated.

"What!!" The girls exclaimed.

"I figure that we shouldn't waste this perfect night." Odd stated to Angel.

"Maybe I should tell Knight what you just asked me to do." Angel stated.

"You know, we giving up time. Time that we could be using to do other things. Like showing you this creepy grave, and you try to exploit us." Yumi fumed.

"Damn it Odd! Are you trying to get us killed." Ulrich said punching odd in the arm.

"Ok, ok, fine. Lets go see the grave." Odd whined rubbing his arm.

"Lets go then." Angel stated looking at Yumi.

"It's not much farther." Yumi stated looking at Angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with Knight Jeremy and Aelita.)

"Ok. We'll be in those two trees there since they have the best view's." Jeremy pointed out.

"Ok. You two try to be careful and try not to laugh while recording. I wanna hear their screams." Knight smirked.

"We'll try not to." Aelita smirked.

"Ok. See ya in a few." Knight stated laying down in the makeshift coffin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ten or so minuets, Knight could hear Angel and Yumi talking with Ulrich and Odd about the grave they found.

"Well. Here we are." Angel stated gesturing to the grave.

"WOW! There really is a grave here." Ulrich stated walking up to it.

"Hey! You never said it was opened." Odd stated pointing at the grave.

"WHAT! It wasn't dug up yesterday." Angel stated pretending to be afraid.

"Your kidding right?" Yumi asked as she copyed Angel.

"However, the theives who dug it up might still be around." Angel stated starting to back up.

"Yeah." Yumi said still acting afraid.

"What you girls scared?" Odd asked.

"Aren't you?" Yumi asked still acting.

"Nope." Ulrich smirked.

Then Angel and Yumi bolted screaming.

"What the…?" Ulrich and Odd started but where interrupted.

"BOGGITY, BOGGITY, BOGGITY!!!" Zombie Knight shouted coming out of the grave.

Odd wet his pants and fainted while Ulrich fell backwards and just stared.

"BOGGITY, BOGGITY, BOGGITY!!!" Zombie Knight shouted while dancing around coming closer to Ulrich.

"Ah hell! I am outta here!" Ulrich shouted getting to his feet and running away.

When Ulrich was outta sight Knight busted out laughing. Jeremy and Aelita had came out of their trees and were laughing so hard that they couldn't breath. Angel and Yumi who had doubled back through the woods were laughing as well.

Knight turned to see Odd starting to wake back up, he motioned to Jeremy and Aelita to start taping again.

"What the hell?!" Odd stated as he opened his eyes, "I could have sworn there was a Zombie here."

Just as Odd though he was seeing things he heard it again.

"BOGGITY, BOGGITY, BOGGITY!!" Zombie knight shouted getting Odd to turn and look behind him.

"Ahh, Help me!" Odd shouted as he got to his feet and ran wetting his pants again.

Once again the others busted out laughing. Knight made his way over to Jeremy and Aelita and tried to sit down, but was laughing so hard that he fell down making the other minus Odd and Ulrich laugh harder.

"That was the best!" Knight chocked out between laughs.

"No doubt" Yumi said falling next to Knight.

"They're gonna be angry when they find out." Aelita stated gasping for air.

"Well, if I would be to if I had just be stripped of my pride and manhood." Jeremy laughed holding his side.

"Well, we'll find out how angry they are tomorrow, we need to get back before we get on trouble." Angel stated trying to regain her compose.

"Yeah. You're right Angel. Yumi, why don't cha call your parents and see if they will let you stay with Angel for the night that way we can check out the footage early tomorrow." Knight suggested still snickering.

"Ok, give me a sec." Yumi stated trying to stop laughing long enough to call her mom and dad.

"Hey, dad can I stay over with Angel tonight?" Yumi asked surprising a laugh, "Really thanks a lot dad. Tell mom and Hiroki goodnight for me."

"Well. Lets get back Knight" Angel stated walking up to Knight.

"Yeah. Lets go." Knight stated starting off for the school.

"I can't wait to see the footage of this." Yumi exclaimed as she got up and startd to followed Angel and Knight.

"Me either." Aelita chirped in.

"I think all of us wanna rewatch this." Jeremy stated.

"True." Knight smirked.

They had made there way back to Kadic where Yumi and Aelita went with Angel to her dorm, while Jeremy went with Knight to remove the Zombie make up and the costume.

(Authors' Note: We hope you had a blast reading this chapter. We even had a hard time writing it. We hope you have been enjoying the story so far, and we want to say thanks to those who reviewed.)


	11. Chapter 11

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, And Love 

By: Demongirldog and Knightx

Chapter 11

(Later in Angels Dorm)

"That was funny." Yumi laughed.

"I can't believe those two. They acted like little girls." Angel laughed.

The girls were in Angels room watching the prank.

"I know, and we have it all on tape too. We even got Sissi." Aelita laughed.

"Oh, man. Can't believe I missed that one." Angel pouted.

"Don't worry. I got it on tape as well." Aelita stated pulling the tape out of her bag. "Knight and Jeremy told me to hang on to it."

"Well. What are ya waiting on? Put it in already." Angel laughed as Aelita put the tape in and hit play and watched it over and over and over.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day in Jeremy's dorm.)

"I can't believe how scared those two were." Jeremy stated editing the film.

"I can't believe that Odd wet himself." Knight laughed watching the film be edited.

"I can't work on this with out laughing. You know there gonna be pissed when they find out about this." Jeremy stated whipping a tear from his eye.

As they continued to talk there was a knock at the door and Jeremy got up to answer. Ulrich and Odd were standing in the hallway.

"What's up Jeremy." Ulrich asked.

"Just hanging put with Knight." Jeremy stated as Knight shut the program that had the film on it down.

"Well can we come in or do we have to stand in the hallway?" Odd asked with his arms crossed.

"Sorry come in." Jeremy stated letting Odd and Ulrich in and sat on the bed.

"So what were you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"I was talking with Knight about cars. I really like the Hummer." Jeremy said.

"Yeah that's a cool Hummer." Odd stated.

"Angel's father bought it for me to use, so Angel could go places in comfort with the added protection. Of it being bullet proof as well as fast. I also have The 69 Charger as well as a Harley-Davidson in solid black. Of the three the Harley is my favorite." Knight stated.

"Cool! Can't wait too see them." Odd stated.

"Well. I need to check in on Angel." Knight stated as he began to leave.

"Hey! Before you go, did you know about the grave in the park?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. Angel showed it too me while you two were in detention. Why do you ask?" Knight asked.

"Because Angel and Yumi showed it to us, and we were attacked by a zombie." Ulrich stated.

"You know zombies aren't real." Knight stated controlling his emotions.

"Then you just said that we think we saw a zombie." Odd stated.

"I didn't say that." Knight stated starting to lose his cool.

"Well, then I will just ask Angel. She might know what's going on. I just saw her going outside with Yumi and Aelita." Ulrich stated getting up.

"She doesn't know anything either. Just leave her alone." Knight stated.

"Ah ha! You know something. Tell us now." Odd shouted.

"I DONE TOLD YOU!! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!" Knight shouted.

"Then why are you yelling?" Ulrich asked.

"Because I don't like being accused of something that Angel or myself didn't do, but you wanna ask her, go ahead, but I am warning you. Don't get her mad. She can get extremely mean when she is mad." Knight Warned.

"What can she do, she's just a girl." Ulrich stated.

"I am just warning you. If ya don't believe me, fine go on ahead." Knight stated.

"Fine I WILL!" Ulrich said as he left the room, he slammed the door behind him.

"Damn! he is heading for trouble." Knight stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Outside at the bench.)

"Man, last night was the best sleep over I have been to in a long time." Yumi stated.

"Glad you enjoyed it. It was fun having others over. We should do this again some time. Angel stated as Ulrich walked up to the girls.

"Hi Ulrich." Yumi stated happily before noticing Ulrich was in a pissed off mood.

"Angel, we need to talk." Ulrich said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the other girls.

"Ok. About what?" Angel asked as she pulled her arm away from Ulrich.

"About yesterday. You know something about that grave. You and Yumi left before Odd and I were attacked by a zombie." Ulrich stated as Angel began to snicker.

"What zombie?" Yumi asked as she came closer to Ulrich and Angel.

"Right after you two ran off, Odd and I were attacked by a zombie." Ulrich stated anger building.

"Oh come on Ulrich, you know there is no such thing as zombies. You have been watching to many of Odd's scary movies." Yumi stated.

"Just stay out of this, Yumi!" Ulrich snapped. Yumi just stood there shocked.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Angel snapped at Ulrich.

"Well, if I am not getting any answers, then were through Yumi." Ulrich snapped again.

Yumi was still standing shocked.

"Fine! Then if that the way you want it, Ulrich." Yumi turned and ran off.

"That was uncalled for, Ulrich. How could you say something so mean? You have no heart!" Angel yelled.

"Well. Then tell me what I want to know. Was it You, Knight or Yumi that pranked Odd and myself last night." Ulrich asked.

"Like I said, we didn't know about a zombie!" Angel yelled.

"I bet you do!" Ulrich yelled back.

"I'm out of here. I'm not letting Yumi or myself be accused of something we didn't do!" Angel shouted as she turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere." Ulrich said as he grabbed Angel's burned arm.

"Ouch! Let me go, Ulrich! I said let me go." Angel shouted as she tried to push Ulrich off.

"I'm not letting you go. NOW TELL ME! WAS IT A PRANK?" Ulrich yelled as he tightened his grip on Angel's arm.

"OWWW!" YOU'RE HURTING ME!! LET GO!!" Angel said

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!!" Ulrich shouted.

"FINE! I TOLD YOU TO LET GO AND SINCE YOU WON'T." Angel yelled as she punched him square in the nose. Ulrich let go of Angel's arm.

"OWWW!!! My nose." Ulrich whined holding his nose.

"Serves you right for hurting me." Angel said as she turned and walked away.

Knight came running up to her, and he met her have way.

"Are you ok, Did he hurt you?" Knight asked worried when Angel was next to him.

"I'm ok he didn't hurt me." Angel replied.

"Good. I was worried he might hurt you." Knight stated.

"He didn't hurt me, but I did teach him a lesson." Angel stated.

"Ok just making sure. I can't lose you." Knight stated.

"You won't lose me." Angel stated.

All of a sudden about eleven teens showed up and before Knight could react one of them had hit him in the back of the knee causing him to fall down to his knees. While six of them held his arms and pushed his shoulder down to keep him down. While this was happing there leader grabbed angel and pulled her away from Knight.

"What the hell?!" Knight shouted struggling against the six teens that were holding him down.

"Well. This must be the girl. She is very pretty. To bad she has to die." The leader of the teens smirked at knight while holding Angel.

"Let her go!" Knight growled as he started to power his way to his feet again, but as he did, the two of the other four teens came and helped push him back down.

"What a pity? I have to kill her. She is very cute." The teen said as he kissed Angel on the lips.

"WHY YOU!?!" Knight growled once again powering his way up but once again the last two teens helped push him back down. Seeing this, the leader of the teens pulled a knife and pressed it against Angel's throat.

"Now you get to watch her die." The teen leader smirked.

When all of a sudden, the leader of the teens was on the ground holding his privates. In a flash Angel had began punching the teen over and over in the face.

In a show of rage and pure strength Knight forced the other teens off. They ran off seeing there leader getting a beaten.

"Enough Angel. He's out cold." Knight said as he grabbed Angels wrist's and held her to keep her from attacking the teen again.

She just looked at him and Knight saw her eyes were hollow with no emotion. She was running on survival instincts now. Angel turned and tried to attack the teen again, but Knight held her.

"ANGEL!! ENOUGH!! HE WON'T HURT YOU!!! HE LEARNED IS LESSON!!!" Knight yelled.

Angel blinked a few times, and she looked at Knight as he let her wrists go. She turned to the teen and gasped, she then looked at her hands. They were covered in his blood, she turned back to Knight.

"Did, did I do this?" Angel asked with fear in her voice as she looked to Knight. Knight just wrapped his arms around Angel as she looked back at the teen.

"I am sorry I didn't protect you." Knight whispered.

"Did I do this?" Angel asked again.

"Yes, you did." Knight stated sadly.

"I tried to kill him." Angel stated as she began to cry.

"No. you didn't." Knight stated trying to comfort Angel.

"I tried to kill him." Angel began to sob.

"No, you didn't." Knight stated again.

"Yes I did." Angel sobbed harder.

"Stop talking like that" Knight stated as Angel pushed away form Knight and ran into the woods, Knight tried to follow her, but he quickly lost her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of searching, Knight haven't found Angel anywhere. She wasn't in her room, the park, or at the Dirt track. So he pulled out his cell and called Yumi.

"Yumi?" Knight asked.

"Hi Knight. What's up?" Yumi asked hiding the fact that she had been crying.

"Have you seen Angel?" Knight asked.

"Not since Ulrich and I got into that fight. Why?" Yumi asked.

"Angel and I were attacked in the park by a bunch of punks. Well, the leader put a knife to Angel's throat, and the next thing I know, Angel was beating the life out of him. When I finally got the other teens off of me and got to her, her eyes were hollow like she was running on instinct." Knight explained to Yumi. "After I got her off of the leader of the teens, she returned to normal and started to cry saying she was trying to kill him. I told her that wasn't true, but she ran off, and I lost her in the woods."

"I should have stayed with her. Is she ok?" Yumi asked.

"No clue. She ran off before I could ask." Knight stated.

"I'll call the others to help look." Yumi stated.

"Ok, but don't call Ulrich. He caused enough trouble today." Knight stated.

"Ok Knight. It's gonna be ok. We'll find her." Yumi said as she hung up.

"Ok, Kobera!" Knight shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minuets the Falcon appeared as Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita came running up to Knight.

"Ok. Where do you think she went?" Aelita asked.

"No clue, but between us and Kobera, we should be able to find her." Knight stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in the other park.)

Angel was in the water floating on her back, she had found this place before school started. She had left her cell phone on the beach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with The others.)

Knight, Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita had searched for an hour when Kobera flew back to Knight.

"Did she find her?" Yumi asked.

"I believe so." Knight stated as the Falcon took back to the air with Knight and the others following on the ground.

After a few minuets of running they came upon the place Angel was at.

"Angel? Where are you." Knight shouted.

At hearing Knight call for her Angel turned to see him and Yumi Jeremy and Aelita looking for her. Knight ran into the water, and he picked her up. He carried her to the shore.

"Are you ok?" Knight asked as he sat Angel down on the ground.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry for running off like that." Angel stated lowering her head.

"It's ok." Knight stated pulling her into a hug.

"You're not mad?" Angel asked.

"No. I was just worried." Knight stated as Angel returned the hug.

"You gave us a scare." Yumi stated walking over to them.

"Yeah. You're our friend. If you ever need to talk, you can come to any of us." Aelita said walking over as well with Jeremy right behind.

"True. We'll be here for you as well." Jeremy stated.

"See Angel. You have friends that care, and I will be here as well." Knight stated letting Angel go.

"Thank you all so much. But I still tried to kill that teen." Angel stated fresh tears starting.

"No, you didn't, and I'll tell you why." Knight stated.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Your life was being threatened, you entered into a survival mode in which the sub conciseness takes over to try and preserve your life." Knight stated.

The other were shocked at Knight's intellect.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Positive." Knight smiled.

"Wow Knight! that was cool." Jeremy stated pushing his glasses up.

"Thanks." Knight stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well. Isn't this a pretty site." An unknown voice stated.

"Who's there?" Knight growled.

As Knight said this, the same teens minus their leader came into view.

"We're gonna make you pay for hurting our leader you little brat." One of the teens said as the Xana symbol flashed in their eyes.

"That symbol again." Angel stated getting behind Knight.

"Xana is after Angel again." Jeremy whispered to Aelita and Yumi. We have to get to the factory."

"But we can't leave Angel and Knight to fight alone." Yumi stated worried.

"Damn! Xana really thought this one through." Jeremy stated.

"Crap! Tthey have the same amped energy that William had." Knight thought to himself. "I don't have a choice I have to power my own energy up."

"We should run." Aelita stated.

"Angel. Go with them. RUN!" Knight stated walking forward.

"Knight. Be careful." Angel stated walking over to Yumi and the others.

"KNIGHT! DON'T! You can't win against them!" Yumi shouted.

"Don't worry. Just run! I am stronger than you think." Knight stated still walking forward.

"Damn it, Knight! Don't try and be a hero!" Yumi shouted.

"I ain't." Knight stated as he stopped.

"So, you're gonna try and fight all ten of us with super strength and speed." The teen smirked.

"Yeah." Knight stated.

"DRAGON BUSTER!" Knight shouted as he brought his wrist together and threw them forward releasing a powerful energy ball knocking three of the teens back and out.

"What the hell?" Jeremy stated."

"Knight? How did he do that." Aelita asked Angel.

"I didn't know he could do that." Angel stated still watching the fight.

"Damn you. Your gonna die" Shouted the teen.

"Whatever!" Knight smirked.

"SONIC BOOM!" Knight shouted bring his arms back and throwing them forward to release a power disk of energy at the teens bring their numbers down to five.

"What in the hell are you?" One of the teens shouted.

"Your worst nightmare." Knight stated darkly.

"How can Knight be this powerful?" Yumi asked.

"I wish I knew." Angel stated still watching knight fight.

"You guys ready to give up and leave, or do I have to hurt you some more." Knight smirked.

"We're gonna kill you." the remaining teens shouted.

"Your funeral." Knight smirked bring his wrist back together.

"SHINKOU HADOKEN!!!" Knight shouted throwing is arms out releasing as solid energy wave at the last of the teens burning them severely and knocking them out.

"Well that's, that." knight stated turning to leave seeing the other still there. What the? Why didn't you run?" Knight asked.

"We couldn't leave you to fight alone." Aelita stated still awed by what Knight had just done.

"How were you able to do that?" Yumi asked.

"Part of the training I received in the Hayabusa Ninja Dojo and let's leave it at that." Knight stated.

"Ok, Knight we will." Angel said running up to Knight.

"Oh, yeah. Don't tell anyone else about this." Knight stated. "Thanks, but we should get going just in case there are more of them."

"Ok. We'll meet you back at Kadic in a few. I need to go check something." Jeremy stated.

"Ok, but be careful, you want me and Angel to come with you?" Knight asked.

"No, you should get her back to Kadic." Yumi stated walking off with Aelita and Jeremy.

"Ok, just be careful you three." Angel stated as she and Knight went back to Kadic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile somewhere unknown.)

"His Name Michael Knight father." William stated to the man in the shadows.

"I see that he is trained in the art Of Hayabusa Ninjitsu." The shadow stated.

"Hayabusa Ninjitsu?" William asked.

"Yes. It is the modern name for Dragon Ninjitsu or way of the Dragon." The shadow stated. " I thought that there were no Dragon Ninjas left after the village was massacred."

"Then there is at least two of them. The one that trained Michael Knight himself." William stated.

"That may be true but there could be other Dragon Ninja as well if the last survivor trained one he or she may have trained another." The shadow stated.

"I see, father. My ignorance is obvious in front of your intellect." William stated.

"This time you will learn to think ahead my son. Be patient." The shadow stated.

"Yes father. I will obey and become as great as you are one day." William bowed.

"We will rule this world." The shadow laughed.

"Can I still have Yumi as my own?" William asked.

"Yes. You can have her and all the women you want." The shadow smirked.

"Then can I have Angel as well?" William asked.

"No. She must die for our plans to work. Her blood since she has the pure blood, is what we need to complete the ceremony to free my soul form this accursed prison." The shadow stated.

"I see father, then she will die, but her bodyguard is able to take on our Xanafied troops as an equal." William stated.

"Yes. This is true. We must find a way to deal with Michael Knight. For know William, just observe him and don't try to fight him in any way." The shadow stated looking at William.

"Yes father. Besides, I doubt I could win against him. He is able to conceal his power level from us, so he may be even more powerful than we could imagine." William stated.

"See son. You are already thinking ahead." The shadow laughed.

"Thank you for the praise, father." William stated as he bowed.

"Go back to Kadic. Those brats are about to deactivate the tower I used to try and help those snot nosed teens kill Angel." The shadow stated as he disappeared.

"Yes Father." William stated as he disappeared as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Jeremy and the others minus Ulrich and Odd.

"I don't get it, why would Xana go after Angel. She is just an innocent bystander in all this." Jeremy stated looking at Aelita and Yumi.

"This is getting way to weird. Xana going after Angel. Knight being able to use energy attack and beat Xanafied opponents like they were normal. Things are getting way outta hand." Yumi stated leaning against the wall.

"True, but maybe Xana is only attacking Angel to draw Knight into fighting." Aelita stated from beside Jeremy.

"That could be it." Jeremy stated looking over some of the data from the attacks that had happened since Angel and Knight started school.

"The two times Xana attacked Angel, Knight engaged in a fight, or attacked. Maybe Xana wants to wear Knight down to try and use him as a host body to escape cyber space and Lyoko." Jeremy stated turning to Yumi.

"Well, that could take awhile because Knight didn't even break a sweat during the fight." Yumi stated.

"True, but maybe it wears him out more than we think. He is good at hiding his emotional state as well as him physical state." Aelita stated.

"Anyways, this is all speculation, and we should get back to Kadic before Knight and Angel start to worry and come looking for us, cause Knight can use Kobera to track us." Jeremy stated walking out to the elevator.

"Yeah, lets go, I wanna check in on Angel before I go home." Yumi stated boarding the elevator with Aelita.

"Yeah, me too." Aelita said as the doors closed.

"Should we tell Ulrich and Odd about Knight's power?" Aelita asked.

"No. We promised not to." Yumi stated.

"Yes. We should keep that promise to Knight. I think it would cause more problems for him and Angel, so we keep his secret." Jeremy stated.

"Ok." Aelita said as they made there way to Kadic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night.

"Kobera!" Knight called to the falcon.

In a flash the bird was beside him.

"Kobera, take this to sensei." Knight stated putting a small bag on the birds back and feeding it a treat.

"Ok girl. Get going." Knight said as he stepped away from the bird. As fast as she landed she was gone.

"I hope that there is some info on that symbol in the ancient texts." Knight thought as he walked back into the building and to his dorm.

(Authors' Note: We hope you have enjoy the chapter. We want to thanks those who reviewed. Please read and review.)


	12. Chapter 12

Dirt Bikes, Bodyguards, and Love

By: Demongirldog and GuyverZero

(Authors' Note: Here is chapter 12. Just let everyone know that Knightx goes by GuyverZero,so don't worry. Please read and review. We hope you enjoy it!)

Chapter 12

Angel sat on the floor in her pjs with her knees pulled up to her chest crying. The image of her almost killing the teen leader kept flashing through her head. She heard a knock on the door, but she didn't get up to answer it. She knew who it was.

"Come on Angel. You can't stay another day locked up in your room. We are worried about you." Angel heard Aelita said, but Angel didn't even move or talked.

"Angel, please open the door. It is us. Your friends." Yumi said, but Angel still didn't talk or move.

"If you are not opening this door, we will get Mr. Delmas to open it." Jeremy stated. Angel didn't care. No one noticed that Knight had disappeared. All the sudden, Angel's window opened up. Knight climbed through the window. He looked around the room until he saw Angel with her knees to her chest crying in her lap. He walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. Angel didn't even looked up.

"Boy, she looks like a wreck." Knight thought. He waited for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Angel, are you ok? It has been three days since the fight." Knight said as he reached forward to Angel. He lifted her chin up to make her face him. He saw the tears rolling off her face. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I know it has been three days, but I can't believe that I tried to kill him."

"Don't worry about it. You did it to protect your life. Your life was in danger, and you fought to save your life."

"But I don't know what happen. All I remembering was he was holding a knife to my throat, and I don't remember what happen until you made me stop."

"It is ok. Don't worry about it. It is done and over with. Now, let's get you dress, and you can meet all of us out in the hallway. I can tell you are hungry. Plus, we have friends who are waiting for us. Don't worry about it ok?" Knight asked as he pulled Angel into a hug.

"You are right, Knight. I have been thinking about it to much. I'm not going to worry about it anymore. Thanks for everything, Knight." Angel said as she continued to hug Knight.

"That is my job to make everything ok, and not to let you be hurt. Now, I will let you get ready, and I will meet you in the hallway." Knight said as he let Angel go. He got up, and he reached his hand out to Angel.

"Ok." Angel said as she put her hand into Knight's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we go get Mr. Delmas?" Aelita asked.

"No need to get him. She will be coming out in a few minutes." Knight said as he walked up to Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi.

"Why? She is not coming out of her room." Yumi stated. All the sudden, Angel's door opened up, and Angel stood in front of the door.

"Are you ok, Angel? We were worried about you." Aelita stated.

"I'm ok. Thanks to Knight. I'm better now." Angel replied.

"What did Knight do?" Jeremy asked.

"I told her that she fought to protect her life." Knight stated.

"How did you talk to her? She never answered her cell, and she never came out of her room. So, how did you talk to her?" Yumi asked.

"I don't need doors to get into a room to talk to someone." Knight replied. Everyone was puzzled.

"Well, let's go. I'm hungry." Angel said as her stomach growled causing everyone to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel you wanna eat at the school or out for lunch today?" Knight asked as the group made there way outside.

"How bout a pizza?" Angel stated grinning. "Can the others come too?"

"If they want to. Do you guys wanna come?" Knight turned and asked Jeremy , Aelita, And Yumi.

"I don't have enough to buy anything today." Yumi stated.

"Me either." Aelita stated.

"Neither do I." Jeremy said.

"I didn't ask if you had the money; I asked if you wanted to go." Knight smiled.

"You sure?" Yumi asked.

"Positive, besides Angel wants you all to come, and it would be nice to have others eat with us." Knight stated as they headed to his 69 charger.

"Thanks Knight, Angel." Aelita said.

"No problem." Angel stated smiling.

"Wow! So this is your car?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yep. This car is mine. I bought it, and built it by me. I was gonna paint it all black, but I always loved the Dukes of Hazzard, so I modeled it after the General Lee. Ok, what do you guys want on your pizza?" Knight asked as he cranked the car up and pulled out of Kadic's grounds after everyone got in.

"Cheese is fine with me." Aelita said.

"Me too." Stated Jeremy.

"Me as well." Angel chimed in.

"That's good." Yumi said.

"Ok. So one large cheese and one large with mushrooms and black olives." Knight stated.

"That sounds good, Knight." Angel stated as she turned the radio on.

After about a thirty minuet drive they gang arrived at Parco's Pizza.

"Wow! That stereo is loud." Aelita stated as she got out of the car.

"How can anyone understand that stuff?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey! Quiet Riot's Bang Your Head is a great song, and I understand it perfectly." Knight Laughed.

"Me too." Angel laughed.

"I liked it. Can I get a copy of it?" Yumi asked.

"Sure. Remind me when we get back to Kadic, ok." Knight stated as they went in.

"Welcome to Parco's Pizza, What can I get you?" Asked a man behind the counter.

"Yeah. One large Cheese Pizza and one Large with mushrooms and black olives." Knight stated.

"Ok and what to drink?" The man asked.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper." Knight stated. "What about you Angel?" Knight Asked.

"Wild Cherry Pepsi." Angel stated.

"Yumi?" Knight asked.

"Dr. Pepper is fine."

"Jeremy? what about you?" Knight asked.

"Dr. Pepper for me too." Jeremy stated.

"Ok and you, Aelita?" Knight asked.

"Wild Cherry Pepsi for me." Aelita said.

"Ok that's three Dr. Peppers,two Wild Cherry Pepsi's, one large cheese, and one large with mushrooms and black olives?" the man asked.

"Yeah! That'll do it." Knight stated.

"Ok. Your total is 50 euros." The man stated.

"Here." Knight stated paying the man.

"Ok. We'll have it out to you in 20 minuets. The man stated.

"Ok guys. Let's find a table." Angel stated.

"How bout the one in the corner?" Aelita stated.

"Fine by me. You guys cool with it." Knight stated.

"Sure. It's a beautiful day." Angel stated.

"I agree with Angel." Yumi stated.

"Me too." Jeremy stated.

"Then that's our table then." Knight stated as the others took a seat.

Jeremy and Aelita in the middle Angel next to Aelita, Yumi next to Jeremy and Knight Next to Yumi and Across form Angel.

"So Knight can I ask you about those powers you have?" Jeremy asked. "We all kinda want to know."

"I'll answer what I can." Knight stated.

"Ok. How long have you had your powers then?" Jeremy asked.

"I have had these powers since I was about 6 years old." Knight stated.

"Ok. So do you know anything about the Ninja in all black dealing out vigilantly justice?" Yumi asked.

"Only what I read in the paper." Knight stated calmly.

"I see so the technique we saw you use in the park wasn't the same as the one described by they thugs arrested for slave trading." Angel stated.

"Well. I wasn't the only ninja trained by Sensei." Knight stated calmly.

"Knight, I think you and this ninja are one in the same." Jeremy stated.

"Listen if your gonna accuse me, you better have better info than what a criminal said." Knight stated.

"Jeremy, leave it be. I believe him." Yumi stated.

"Me too." Angel stated.

"Jeremy, even if Knight is the Ninja; we should just let it be. Knight is our friend, and friends don't accuse friends of that kinda stuff." Aelita stated.

"Sorry Knight, I didn't mean to insult you." Jeremy stated.

"You didn't insult me, so don't worry about it man. Anyways lunch is here." Knight stated as the waiter brought their food.

"Enjoy your food." the waiter said as he left.

Knight and the others talked about school, martial arts, and other things while eating. Just as they were finishing up when ten guys in ski masks walked in.

"This is robbery stay calm and no one will get hurt." Shouted a thug carrying a sawed off shotgun.

"What tha…..?" Knight shouted.

"Hey! Just stay where the hell your at, and I won't have to kill you and your friends." Another thug shouted.

"Knight, please don't do anything reckless." Yumi whispered.

"There's too many people around I can't do anything." Knight whispered back.

"Hey Number 1! That girl behind the big guy, that looks like Angela Wind, you think it is?" the second thug stated.

"I think your right Number 2." Number 1 stated.

"You, girl! Behind the big guy. what's your name?" Number 2 stated.

Angel just got behind Knight and said nothing. But because she said nothing the same thug pointed his gun at Yumi.

"Tell me your name or she dies!" Number 2 shouted.

"Ok, my name is Angel." Angel stated still behind Knight.

"Told ya she was his daughter." Number 2 stated.

"Ok. You're coming with us." Number 1 stated as he approached Angel only to have Knight stand in his way.

"Get out of the way!" Number 1 stated to Knight.

"Screw you jackass, if you want her yer gonna have to kill me first." Knight stated keeping Angel behind him.

"Fine by me, dumbass." Number stated brining the gun to Knights head.

"I'll go. Please just don't hurt him." Angel cried.

"Seems that she is smarter than you are." Number 1 stated.

Just as Angel was about to walk to the thug 5 of the 10 thugs were blasted against the opposite wall.

"What the hell?" Number 1 shouted as he turned to see what happened.

As the smoke cleared there stood a female ninja in all black.

"So, the vigilantly ninja is here, the boss said we got a bonus if we killed you." Number 2 stated.

"To bad that your not gonna be able to collect it." The female ninja stated.

"So, Knight wasn't the ninja after all." Angel thought.

"Get her!" Number 1 shouted.

"Your not very bright, AURA BEAM!' The Female ninja shouted throwing an energy wave at the other three thugs taking them out.

"Damn it somebody kill her!" Number 1 shouted forgetting knight was behind him.

"Bad move dumbass!" Knight shouted spinning the thug around and knocking the gun out of his hands.

"I am gonna kill you, little punk!" Number 1 shouted.

"You wish." Knight smirked as he unleashed a flurry of punches on the thug.

As Knight was dealing with number one the female ninja was dealing with number 2.

"Damn it! You brat DIE!" Number 2 shouted bring his gun up to shoot.

"You first!" The female ninja shouted drawing he sword and cutting the barrel of the gun off.

"You're gonna pay for that." The thug shouted.

"Not likely." The female ninja stated as she unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks on number 2.

Knight and The female ninja both finished the opponents off at the same time.

"So. There's another ninja in town, I wonder if it is Ayane? Knight thought.

"Ninja Vanish." The female ninja shouted dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"Everyone all right." Knight asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeremy stated as he stood up. "Aelita you ok?"

"I'm fine Jeremy, what about you Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"I'm good. Angel, are you ok?" Yumi asked but got no response."Angel, are you ok?"

"She's fine just a little shook up." Knight stated with Angel in his arms. Angel caughed do to the smoke that was still in the place.

"Sorry Yumi. I'm fine." Angel stated.

The police arrived soon after the ninja left and began asking questions and hauling the thugs off.

"Well you kids can all go." The officer said to Knight.

"Thanks officer." Knight stated as he and the others went back to his car.

"Knight, that was reckless and stupid!" Yumi shouted as they got to his car. "What would you have done if that thug shot you."

"Calculated the risk." Knight stated.

"Damn it, Knight! You don't get it! You are still just human a bullet would have killed you." Yumi shouted.

"Yumi, calm down." Jeremy stated.

"I can't!" Yumi shouted tears now running down her face.

"Look Yumi, when I became a bodyguard, it meant that I may have to give my life for Angel, and it could have been today, tomorrow,the next day, at anytime, or even never at all, but I still must be ready for it." Knight explained.

"But…" Yumi started.

"No buts, Yumi, this is what I do." Knight stated. "Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita you three have to understand this is what I do, and who I am. I swore to protect Angel with my very life if it has to be it, and I will, but don't worry, I don't take stupid risks. That was a calculated risk." Knight stated.

"Angel? Aren't you upset?" Yumi asked.

"A little, but like Knight said. This is what he does. I had the same reaction the first time it happened, but I realized that if I kept getting upset everytime, it wasn't helping, so I learned to be thankful when it was over and Knight was ok." Angel stated with a few tears in her eyes.

"Yumi, I promise that I won't do something stupid." Knight stated as he wiped a tear off of Yumi's cheek.

"Sorry for exploding on you like that." Yumi sniffed.

"No worries. Lets get you home, so you can get some rest ok." Knight smiled.

"Thanks a lot Knight, Angel." Yumi smiled.

After Knight dropping Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita off. Angel and Knight went to Angels dorm.

"Knight? Can I ask you something?" Angel asked.

"Sure." Knight stated.

"Do you like Yumi?" Angel grinned.

"Why would you ask that?" Knight stammered.

"Well your demeanor changed when Yumi started crying."

"So, I get a little soft when a girl cries."

"It's was more than that. Your eyes said it all, you wanted to tell her that you would protect her as well."

"So, as long as we're here, and Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita are our friends, I'll protect them."

"Ok fine. I'll let it go for now, but your gonna admit that you like Yumi." Angel smirked as Knight left her dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight's Dorm.

"So, it seems that Sensei sent another ninja here." Knight thought.

Just as Knight was in thought he saw Kobera land at his window.

"Good. The info I requested from Sensei is here." Knight thought as he let the bird in.

"That's a good girl." Knight said feeding Kobera a treat and removing the package.

"Michael, I have sent the scrolls you requested, I hope that the information you seek is ther. Be careful, Michael. For I had a premonition that there is a powerful evil in that area, so be on guard and good luck. Master Hayabusa."

"A powerful evil? I wonder could it be the one sending these amp up thugs after Angel? Could William be helping this evil as well?" Knight thought.

Just as Knight was placing the scrolls in a lock box a shuriken embedded into the floor at Knights foot.

"Light Dragon, meet me in the park." Was what the note on the shuriken read.

"So this ninja is calling me out? So be it. I need to find out if it is Ayane or not." Knight thought as he headed out of his dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just out side Kadic.

"Why can't I just let what happened at lunch go?" Yumi thought as she walked to Kadic. "Why did I just snap at Knight like that? I mean I know that it is his job to protect Angel, but it is one thing to fight those thugs, but an armed person."

As Yumi was rounding the corner to Kadic she saw Knight heading to the park.

"What the? Where is he going and without Angel? I know it's wrong to snoop, but maybe this will answer some questions." Yumi thought as she ran after knight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Knight.

"Ok. I'm here, so your self." Knight shouted.

"No need to shout. I'm here." The Female ninja stated landing ten yards away from Knight.

"Well what to you want?" Knight stated.

"To see if your getting soft." The female ninja stated as she rushed Knight.

"Fine. Your funeral. POWER OF THE LIGHT DRAGON!" Knight shouted as a bright light surrounded him.

As this was happening Yumi was watching from the bushes. As the light cleared Knight was in an all black ninja Gi.

"What the, so Knight is the Ninja in the papers." Yumi thought.

"Ok. Now we fight." The female ninja stated.

"If that's what you want." Knight stated.

"AURA BEAM!" The female ninja stated throwing and energy wave at Knight.

"SHINKO HADOKEN!" Knight shouted throwing his own energy wave.

The 2 energy waves collided beginning a struggle of who's Chi was stronger. After a few minuets Knight energy wave over powered the female ninja's.

"So, you haven't been slacking off." The female ninja stated with a small laugh.

"So, it is you Ayane." Knight smirked.

"Yeah. Sensei sent me to back you up." Ayane stated as she removed her mask.

"I see he didn't mention it in his letter." Knight stated returning to his normal cloths.

"He asked me to come after he sent it." Ayane stated changing into her own normal cloths.

"I see so have you enrolled at Kadic then?" Knight asked.

"Yeah. we'll be in the same classes. Angel's father also hired me on as an extra body guard." Ayane stated.

"I see. Well I could use an extra set of eyes." Knight stated.

"Ah! So the super ninja needs help." Ayane laughed.

"Very funny, but there is someone or something out there that is able to really amp a persons chi energy giving them power and speed that we worked for years to get." Knight stated.

"Wow! So you have fought some of them." Ayane stated.

"Yeah. More than one occasion." Knight said.

"So any clues to who or what it is?" Ayane asked.

"Yes, I have some clues but no not on who or what it is." Knight stated.

"Ok. What you have first." Ayane stated.

"Ok, first they seem to be targeting Angel." Knight stated.

"That's weird what would evil want with an ordinary girl." Ayane stated.

"No clue, but the second one is a boy named William Dunbar." Knight stated.

"Ok. What's his evolvement." Ayane asked.

"He seems to be closer to whatever it is that is after Angel."Knight stated. "He is a student at Kadic and has a really dark aura about him. He is also running on the jacked up Chi and has a better control over it than the thugs I fought." Knight continued.

"So, we need to watch him then." Ayane stated.

"Yes. I have Kobera keeping an eye on him as we speak." Knight stated.

"Ok. Well it is getting late we can discuss this further tomorrow at breakfast." Ayane said as she left.

As Knight was turning to leave he heard a twig snap.

"What the?" Knight thought.

"Whoever is there? Show your self!" Knight shouted.

"It's me, Knight." Yumi said as she came into view.

"Yumi? What are you doing here. You're supposed to be resting." Knight stated.

"I wanted to talk with you, but I saw you leaving and followed you." Yumi said.

"Well now you know, so now what you gonna tell Angel or the others?" Knight asked.

"I don't know." Yumi said.

"All I can do is ask you not too, not for me, but for Angel." Knight stated.

"I won't ask why, but I'll keep your secret." Yumi smiled.

"Thanks Yumi." Knight smiled back.

"Let's head to my dorm and we can talk in private their ok." Knight stated.

"Thanks." Yumi said as they headed back to Kadic.


	13. Chapter 13

Dirt Bikes Bodyguards And Love 

Chapter 13

(Outside Yumi's House.)

"Thanks for picking me up Knight." Yumi stated climbing into the charger.

"No problem, no one should have to walk in this weather."

"True."

It was pouring down rain and the wind was blowing hard. A threat of a storm was moving in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Inside Knight's Car.)

"Damn this weather sucks." Knight stated.

"I know it kinda makes the day depressing." Yumi stated looking out the window.

"Makes me sleepy."

"Same here. So Knight why haven't you told Angel about you being the ninja."

"Because it might not be safe for her to know about it."

"I see."

"Don't worry about it Yumi, there wasn't any energy signatures that could be dangerous."

"You can detect energy from others?"

"Only if they are at a certain level."

"So that's why you didn't detect me."

"Yep. By the way, Yumi, why were you crying the day after the prank?"

"How did you know I was crying?"

"I can sense things like that from being around Angel so long it really comes in handy when she is depressed and won't talk with me."

"I see, well Ulrich and I had a fight and broke up because of the prank."

"Damn. I would have expected that of Odd, but Ulrich. I thought that he was a little more mature. Well I guess I'll tell him that the prank was my idea and maybe he'll calm down a little and apologize."

"But we were all in on it."

"So. I don't want him making a thing hard on Angel or the others. I am used to being suspected of doing stuff like this."

"You don't need to."

"Yumi, I just don't want Ulrich going after anyone else. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Knight."

"No problem, Yumi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel looked out of her bedroom window. The threat of a thunderstorm was growing. A flash of lighting streaked across the sky.

"I hate this kind of weather. It reminds me the night my mother died, and the day that my sister jumped off the school." Angel thought. A loud boom roared across the sky making Angel jumped. Another flash of lighting streaked across the sky. The power began to flash on and off. After the second boom of thunder, the lights went off. Angel went over to her night stand.

"Now where did I put my flashlight? Here it is." Angel said as she pulled the flashlight out of the nightstand. There was a loud crash. Angel turned around to see a tree branch broke through the window.

"Oh great. Now, I got to go tell Jim about this." Angel said out loud. As Angel headed for the door, a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't move, and you won't get hurt. You are a lot of trouble to find. Too bad that you have to die. You are very pretty. Maybe I should just tell the boss I killed you, and keep you for myself." The scratching voice of the stranger said. Angel struggled against the stranger. Angel managed to get his hand off her mouth.

"Let me go! My bodyguard will be here soon."

"I don't think so. I saw him leaving. That is how I know that you were alone. Now be a good girl and keep quite."

"NEVER! I know he will come."

"Shut up girl." The stranger said as he began to gag Angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Knight's car)

Knight got a weird feeling.

"I don't like this. Angel is in trouble." Knight thought as he floored the gas petal.

"Knight, what is the hurry?" Yumi asked.

"I sense that Angel is in trouble."

"How can you tell?"

"Something isn't right. I can tell Angel in danger. Hold on." Knight said as he rushed to Kadic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stranger had Angel tied up and gagged. She was out cold. The stranger was on the phone.

"Yes boss. She is no longer alive. There will be no prove that she was killed. Thank you sir. Yes, I will come right away." The stranger said before he hung up his cell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight took to the steps two at a time and rushed down the hallway towards Angel's room. He went to turn the doorknob when the door began to open. The stranger came out with Angel over his shoulder. The stranger looked up to see Knight standing in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going with her?" Knight growled.

"She is coming with me. Gotta a problem with that?"

"Yes I do."

"What are you going to do about it? You can't even hit me without hurting her."

"Damn. He is right. If I try to hit him, I might hit Angel." Knight thought.

"What the matter? You look like you lost." The stranger laughed. Out of nowhere, the stranger fell to the ground, and Ayane had Angel in her arms.

"Who is she?" Yumi asked.

"Thanks Ayane." Knight stated.

"No problem Knight. I'm here to keep Angel safe too." Ayane laid Angel on the floor. The stranger began to get back up.

"I don't know who you are, girl, but no one takes her. Only I can." The stranger yelled as he pulled out a bag. He reached into it, and he pulled out about six smoke bombs. He threw the balls on the floor and smoke filled up the hallway. When the smoke cleared, Yumi, Knight, and Ayane looked around to find that the stranger had taken off with Angel.

"Here we go again." Knight said as he push the door to Angel's room. Knight went in only to find out that the stranger was half way up the tree branch. Knight started after the stranger.

"I though I lost you. Oh well. I just have to try even harder." The stranger said as he began to climb again. When Knight finally got to the top, he found the stranger on the roof.

"It looks like you have no place to go." Knight said coldly. The stranger had Angel laying on the roof.

"I might have no place to go, but I have the girl." Angel began to wake up. She looked around, and she saw Knight. She tried to talk, but she realized that she was gagged and tied. The stranger charged at Knight with a knife. Ayane sneaked behind Angel, and she began to untie her.

"Knight! Be careful!" Angel yelled. Knight looked at Angel and saw the worry look in Angel's eyes. The stranger saw his chance to get Knight. He stabbed Knight in the stomach. Knight pushed away from the stranger as the stranger pulled out the knife. Knight went to go punch the stranger when he missed and the stranger cut Knight on his back. The stranger managed to get a few cuts on Knight when the stranger spoke.

"How do you like that little punk? I can give you more."

"Knight!" Angel screamed. "SHINKO HADOKEN!" A beam of chi came from Angel's hands. The stranger was pushed off the roof. Rain and sweat poured off Angel's body. Angel couldn't believe her eyes. Angel's arms fell to her side. She began to walk up to Knight.

"What the? How was she able to do that?" Knight thought. He saw Angel try to walk up to him. As she got close, she began to start to faint. Knight tried to catch her, but due to his wounds, he fainted close to Angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel, where are you? Angel? ANGEL?!! Where are you?" Knight yelled in a dark room. Knight felt something cool and wet on his forehead.

"ANGEL!!!" He yelled as he woke up scaring poor Yumi. He was breathing hard. Sweat poured off his face.

"Knight, are you ok?" Yumi asked. Knight looked at her.

"Where are we?"

"We are in your room."

"How did I get here?"

"Ayane and I brought you here after you passed out."

"Where is Angel?"

"She is in Ayane's room."

"Is she ok?"

"We don't know. She hasn't woken up yet."

"I must go see her." Knight said as he began to push his blankets.

"You need to rest. Your wounds are bad." Yumi tried to hold Knight down, but she was having no luck.

"I don't care. I need to see Angel. I need to see if she is ok." Yumi knew she was beaten. There was no way she could kept Knight down by herself. Yumi let Knight go.

"Ok. Let's go see her. Here is a shirt." Yumi as she handed Knight a black shirt.

"Thanks Yumi."

"No problem, Knight."

"How long was I out?"

"About two days."

"Did you see how bad shape Angel was in?"

"She was soaking wet with some bruises, but she looked fine."

"Well, let's go see her."

"By the way Yumi, thanks for taking care of me."

"Knight, that is what friends are for." Knight smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayane heard a knock on her door. She putted the washcloth in the bowl of cool water, she got up and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Knight and Yumi standing in the hallway.

"It is good to see you up, Knight." Ayane said.

"Thanks. How is Angel?"

"She is out. She is running a fever."

"Can we come in?" Yumi asked.

"Sure." Ayane said as she moved a side to let Knight and Yumi in. Knight rushed next to Angel's side.

"Angel?" Knight said as he touched Angel's face. He could feel the heat coming from Angel's face.

"She has been like that for the last two days." Ayane stated.

"What have I done? I left her in harm's way. I'm so sorry, Angel." Knight stated as he kept on touching Angel's face.

"Knight?" Knight couldn't believe his ears. He thought it was nothing.

"Knight?" Knight turned to see Angel's face.

"I'm here Angel. I'm here."

"Knight?" A small whisper came from Angel's mouth. Angel opened her eyes a little. Knight pulled Angel into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone. I failed you."

"You didn't fail me, Knight. I knew you would came in time. You didn't fail me because I faith in you." Angel whispered in Knight's ear.

"Thanks Angel. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Knight. You are welcome." Angel closed her eyes.

"Angel? Angel, are you ok? Angel?" Knight let Angel out of the hug. Ayane looked at Angel.

"Is Angel ok?" Yumi asked.

"Angel, please talk to me. What is wrong with her?" Knight asked.

"She is ok. She is just resting. She is very sick." Ayane stated as she putted her hand on Knight's left shoulder. Knight looked up at Ayane then he looked at Angel. Angel's face was pale.

"All she needs is rest. She will be ok." Yumi said.

"I'm going to put her in my room." Knight said as he began to pick Angel up.

"Knight, it is not good to move her. She needs to rest." Ayane stated.

"Angel isn't use to your room. She knows mine room. I'm sorry." Knight stated as he began to carry Angel. Yumi opened the door, and Knight carried out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight unlocked his door. He walked into his room, and he gently laid Angel down on his bed. He walked over to the door, and he shut it. He walked back to his bed and sat down on the floor. He looked at Angel.

"I was praying that those powers would never wake up inside you, Angel. Now you must begin learning how to use them. I thought the power of Hado that only runs in our mom's blood line." Knight though to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've known Knight for a while, right?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is he always like that?"

"He is very protective. You saw how he is with Angel."

"Why is he like that?"

"I don't know, Yumi. Maybe it has something to do with his past."

"What happen in his past?"

"You will have to ask him yourself . I'm sorry."

"It is ok. Thanks. Do you think Angel is going be ok?"

"I hope so."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two days Later)

Knight came back from talking to Mr. Delmas when he walked into the room to see Angel sitting up in bed.

"Well, hi there. How ya feeling?" Knight asked.

"I'm feeling better, but my throat hurts. I'm hot one minute, and then I'm cold the next."

"You look kinda pale. Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No. I know that you are taking good care of me."

"You want anything?"

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Ok. I will be right back." Knight stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight was heading back when Mr. Wind, Angel's father walked up to him.

"Knight, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, sir?"

"Why did Angel miss two days of school?"

"She is sick with a cold."

"Where is she?"

"She is in my room."

"I want to talk to her. By the way, I wanted to ask you about a fight that happened on the school's roof. What happen?"

"I don't know about that fight, sir."

"I know you do know about the fight. The camera caught everything. Why did you leave her alone? she could have been kidnapped or even worst, killed?"

"She was in safe hands, sir. She wasn't hurt at all. She is ok."

"Take me to go see her. By the way, for the next two weeks, you are not going be her bodyguard."

"Why sir? She trusts me."

"You had left her alone. She could have been killed. She is all I have left."

"Who is going to be her bodyguard, sir?"

"Ayane is going be her bodyguard until you straighten up. Now let me see my daughter."

"Yes, sir. Follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight opened the door to his room. Angel's father rushed in. He hugged Angel.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"She is ok, sir."

"I wasn't asking you, Knight."

"I'm ok daddy." Angel stated.

"What did you say?"

"I'm ok daddy. Knight and Ayane took really good care of me."

"You can talk?"

"Yes."

"But when did you start?"

"About a few months ago, sir." Knight stated.

"I started talking when one of my friends got hurt." Angel stated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Wind asked.

"I wanted to surprise you, daddy."

"You sure surprised me, sweetie. Angel, for the next two weeks, Knight won't be your bodyguard."

"Why daddy? I like Knight as my bodyguard."

"He didn't protect you when you got attacked two days ago. Plus, he didn't let me know that you missed two days of school."

"I didn't feel good. Don't punish him."

"He still left you alone. What kinda of a bodyguard leaves they person they are charged with protecting alone?"

"Daddy, I asked Knight to go pick up something for me. Don't get angry at Knight, daddy? Please?"

"I'm not angry at Knight, honey, but he has to be punish for his actions. He will be on leave for two weeks."

"Two weeks is too long. Who is suppose to protect me?"

"I hired a new bodyguard. Her name is Ayane, and she is really good. It seems you already met her."

"I don't want a new bodyguard. I want Knight to be my bodyguard. He knows me better than anyone else."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but he needs to be punished for leaving you alone. I'm really sorry, honey."

"No, you aren't sorry. You just want Knight to leave because you don't like him." Angel said as she threw the blankets on the floor.

"That is not true. I like Knight, but he needs to be punished."

"He doesn't need to be punished if I asked him to do something for me."

"Honey, please understand."

"No daddy. Knight knows me really well. Knight does a great job of protecting me. He doesn't need to be punish." Angel stated as she got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Angel, wait please?" Mr. Wind asked as he went to grab Angel's hand.

"Leave me alone. You always take stuff away from me."

"Now. Look here young lady. I didn't take anything away from you."

"Yes you did."

"What did I take away from you?"

"My mother. She died because of you."

"I did not take her away from you. She was not herself."

"That is a lie." In anger, Mr. Wind slapped Angel across the face. Tears ran down Angel's face as she held her hand against her slapped cheek. Mr. Wind gasped.

"I didn't mean to hit you, Angel. I'm so sorry, honey."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! I HATE YOU!" Angel yelled as she bolted out of the door.

"ANGEL, WAIT!" Mr. Wind called out to Angel, but Angel was long gone. "What went wrong Knight?"

"Sir, Angel grew close to me over the years. I was there when she began talking again. I was there when she made friends. I'm always there for her."

"Am I doing the right thing? I mean she could have almost been killed."

"I know, sir, but she is really smart. She even fought the guy by herself before I even had a chance to get to her. She even managed to save me."

"She saved you? How?"

"The guy was just about stab me again when she attacked him. That is why she was out of school for two days. She was running a fever, and she was helping taking care of me."

"Maybe I was little too rough on you and Angel? Knight, go find my daughter, and I won't punish you, ok?"

"You really mean it, sir?"

"Yes, Knight. Now go find my daughter."

"Thank you, sir. This will mean a lot to Angel."

"I'm doing it for Angel. When you find her, can you tell her to give me a call? I want to say that I'm sorry for slapping her."

"I will, sir. I promise." Knight stated before he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita were walking down the street when they saw Angel walking.

"Hey, Yumi? Isn't that Angel?"

"Yes it is. What is she out here without Knight?"

"I don't know, but she look upset."

"Let's go see if she is ok?"

"Hey! Angel!" Aelita yelled. Angel looked up to see Yumi and Aelita running up to her.

"Hi Aelita and Yumi." Angel said with her head looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Daddy is sending Knight away for two weeks because of what happen two days ago."

"WHAT? WHY?" Yumi and Aelita yelled at the same time.

"Because daddy said that Knight wasn't responsible."

"That isn't right." Aelita stated.

"No it isn't, but daddy says he want me to be protected. He even hired another bodyguard."

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know why. I left before he could tell me." Angel stated.

"What happen to your left cheek? It looks red and swollen." Aelita asked.

"Daddy slapped me because I told him that he took my mother away from me."

"What happen to your mother, Angel?" Aelita asked.

"Right after my 8th birthday, I had a nightmare, so I went to talk to my mother about it. When I opened the door, I found my mother hanging by a rope. She had a weird mark on her forehead that was burned on." Angel stated.

"Is that why you didn't talk?" Yumi asked.

"No. When I was twelve, my sister killed herself right by jumping off our old middle school. That is when I stopped talking. When daddy found out that there are people after him, that is why he got me a bodyguard. He is worry that the people might try to go after me. Before Knight came, I had five different bodyguards, but after a month, they called me spoiled because they didn't know how to relate to me since I didn't talk. Then Knight came in, and he stuck by me through thick and thin. I can always trust him. He got me to open up to him, and I would only talk to him until the day that Ulrich tried to protected me. Then you all heard me talk."

"Why didn't you tell us before, or why didn't even Knight tell us?" Yumi asked. Now the girls were in the park.

"I asked him not to because I don't want everyone to know. I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but I don't want anymore pain."

"Angel, we will never let you be hurt by anything. We are your friends, and that is what friends are for. We will be always be by your side." Yumi said. Angel look up at Aelita then to Yumi. She smiled at them.

"Thanks guys." Angel said.

"Angel, we will be here for you no matter what. You are our friend, and we are yours. We will never leave you." Aelita stated.

"Thanks you two." Angel said.

"No problem, Angel. What are friends for?" Yumi asked. All the sudden, the girls looked up to see Knight coming towards them.

"ANGEL!" He yelled. But before Knight could get to the girls, a van black came out of nowhere. Stopped in fronted the girls, and three guys jumped out of the van. They grabbed the girls, and threw them into the van. The van began to take off. Knight started running after the van.

"What the...? Who are those guys?" Knight thought. Angel looked out of the back window to see Knight running to try to catch up to the van.

"KNIGHT!" Angel yelled.

"ANGEL! DON'T WORRY! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Knight yelled. The van turned a corner, and when Knight went around the corner, the van was too far ahead for him to catch up. Knight pulled out a whistle and blew it. Kobera came flying down to Knight.

"Kobera, follow that black van that is over the bridge. Angel is in the van. Find where it is going. Now go girl." Knight said as the bird flew off. Knight went to a bush, and he moved it to find his bike still there where he left it to find Angel. He pushed a button on his watch, and it sent a signal to Ayane's watch.

"Yes, Knight. What's wrong?" Ayane's voice came over the watch.

"Angel, Yumi, and Aelita just got kidnapped. I have Kobera following the van, find Jeremy, and get my hummer. I'm going need help for this."

"Ok. We will be on our way. Knight."

"Ok, meet me in the park."

"Ok, Knight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go." Angel said as she try to fight with one of the kidnappers.

"She is a strong one." The guy said.

"Hey! Isn't she Angela Wind, Mr. Wind's daughter?" The second kidnapper asked.

"I think she is. Well, that means he will pay for her safe return."

"You aren't going to get away with it. You see, you will all get you butt's kicked." Angel said.

"Let's gag her." The first kidnapper said as he tied Angel's hands and feet. The second kidnapper already had Yumi and Aelita tied and gagged. He began to gag Angel.

"I hope Knight finds us soon." Angel thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayane found Knight in no time.

"Let's go." Knight said as he started up the bike.

"How are we going to find them?" Jeremy asked.

"Kobera has a tracker on her leg that lets me know where she is at. It looks like she is on Tenth street. Let's hurry, and we can catch up to them." Knights stormed off on the bike with Ayane right on his tail.

"I hope I can get to Angel in time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like they are being quite now." The second kidnapper said to the first one.

"Yeah. They are. Too bad that Mr. Wind won't see his little girl ever again. She is going be gone."

"Who is that on the bike?"

"Oh no. It is Angela's bodyguard. Don't worry, I will take care of it." The first kidnapper said as he opened the back door. He had a rocket gun in his hand. Angel saw over the kidnapper's shoulder, and she saw Knight. Her face lighten up. Knight saw Angel gagged and tied.

"Now, give the girls back." Knight yelled as he got close to the van. The kidnapper fired off the rocket, and Knight went to swerve, but Knight hit the curve of the road. The bike went up into the air and over the railing of the bridge. Angel's eyes had fear in them.

"Knight, please be ok?" Angel wished as she closed her eyes.

"Took care of him. Now let's go." The kidnapper said as he shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! Man, that was my favorite bike. I can't believe it. How dare he do that! He won't get away with this." Knight said out loud. Ayane pulled the hummer to where Knight was standing.

"Now how are we going get catch up with them?" Jeremy asked. Knight had the back of the hummer opened. He threw his bike in the back of the hummer.

"Don't worry. Kobera has a tracker on her. She will wait at the place until get there. Let's go." Knight stated as Ayane moved over to the passerar sit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like we finally lost him." The first Kidnapper stated.

"Good. I think that the boss wouldn't wanted him to be around."

"I agree. It looks like the girls are being quite. It looks like Angela won't ever see her father ever again." Angel's eyes filled up with tears. When the kidnapper finally arrived at the hide out, they began carring the girls into the building. Angel looked up to see Kobera sitting on the roof.

"I know that Knight is still alive. He will be coming. I have faith in him." Angel thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think this is the place." Jeremy stated as Knight pulled the hummer up to an old, run down, brick building.

"Kobera won't leave the place until I tell her to. Can you wait in the Hummer, Jeremy, please? Things might get really bad in there. I don't want anything to happen to you." Knight said.

"Ok. I will stay in the Hummer. Please hurry ok?"

"We will, Jeremy. We will bring the girls back safely. Let's go Ayane."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kidnappers carried Angel, Yumi, and Aelita into the building.

"What should we do with these girls?" The second kidnapper asked.

"Let's put the black hair girl and the pink hair girl in that room over there."

"Ok. What about Angela?"

"I will put Angela in this room. In the morning, the girls will be gone. The boss wants Angela."

"What does he want her for?"

"I don't know, but he sounded like he has huge plans for her."

The second kidnapper started walking away from the first kidnapper.

"Well, Angela, you will have a new home. You will like the boss. He has been waiting for you a long time." The kidnapper said as he carried Angela into the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knight, how are we going to do this?"

"You find Yumi and Aelita, and I will find Angel."

"Where do we start?"

"Here comes one of the kidnappers." Knight and Ayane watched in the shadows as the second kidnapper walked down the hallway. As the second kidnapper passed Knight and Ayane, they heard him say.

"Too bad that those girls are going be gone tomorrow. They are cute. Man, I wish I had the money to buy one or even both of them. Good thing that they are locked in the room. If they got out, the boss would have our butts."

"Well, we at least know where Yumi and Aelita." Knight whispered.

"Do you think Angel is wiht them?"

"No. Angel is important. They would keep her in another room. I will go find her. You go get Yumi and Aelita. If Angel and I aren't out in ten minutes, take Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy, and get out of here."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Let's go."

"Please be careful."

"You to, Ayane." Knight said as he watched Ayane move quitely down the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita were sitting back to back on the floor. They were working on each other's ropes. The door opened, and the girls stopped. They waited to see who it was. Ayane quitely untied Yumi and Aelita.

"Man, we are glad to see you. How did you get in here? How did you find us?" Yumi asked.

"Kobera followed the van. She led us to were you are. Knight is going to get Angel."

"They put Angel in another room. They said something that the boss wants her." Yumi stated.

"Who is the boss?" Ayane asked.

"We don't know, but all we do know that Angel is in trouble. I think the boss knows Angel."

"I think you are right, Yumi."

"But it still doesn't explane why the boss wants Angel?" Ayane asked.

"True." Aelita replied.

"Let's get out of here. There is someone wating for you two. Follow me." Ayane said as she opened the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight heard some yelling. He knew the voice.

"I know you are not getting away with this!" One voice yelled.

"Shut up!"

"No! I WON'T!" Knight peeked around the corner of the door just in time to see the kidnapper slapped Angel. He slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor.

"That will teach you a lesson, girl. No one talks back to me." Angel saw Knight peeking around the corner of the door.

"You know that you shouldn't done that. My bodyguard doesn't like anyone being mean to me."

"He isn't here. He is dead. I made sure he is dead."

"You don't know him that well. You can't hurt him." The kidnapper started to kick Angel a little in the legs. Knight started to get angrier at the kidnapper.

"Maybe you learn now. He is dead, and there is nothing you can do about it." The kidnapper said as he turned to walk out the door. Knight saw a pipe, and he jumped making sure that the kidnapper wasn't able to see him or hear him. The kidnapper walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Knight climbed down, and he sneaked into the room Angel was in.

"KNIGHT!" Angel exclaimed.

"Are you ok, Angel?"

"Now I am because you are here. How did you find me?"

"I had Kobera follow the van."

"How did you get in?"

"Those dumbasses aren't very smart. They never locked the door behind themselves." Knight had Angel untied. Angel tried to get up, but she fell to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Knight asked.

"My legs. They hurt so much."

"It must be when that jerk when he kicked you."

"You saw that?"

"I also saw when he slapped."

"I saw you when you peeked around the corner. I'm glad you found me."

"Well, we better get going. I told Ayane and Jeremy that we will be back soon."

"Jeremy is here?"

"Yeah, he is in the hummer. Here, let me carry you." Knight picked up Angel.

"Ok."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am. Let's go."

"You two aren't going anywhere." The kidnapper said. Knight turned to see the kidnapper standing in front of the door.

"You better move before you get a beating."

"She belongs to us now. THe boss has plans for her."

"Well, he will have to change his plans."

"The boss gets what he wants, and he wants the girl."

"He isn't going get her." The kidnapper charged at Knight, but Knight moved out the way, and with Angel in his arms, Knight ran out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Aelita asked.

"They are taking to long." Jeremy whispered to Ayane.

"They have about two minutes before we leave." Ayane stated to Jeremy.

"Here they come!" Yumi exclaimed. Knight was carring Angel. He opened the passure door, and putted Angel on the sit. He quickly shutted the door, and Ayane opened the driver's side door. Knight got in and closed the door. He started up the hummer, putted his sit bult on.

"You all ready?" Knight asked. He putted the hummer in gear, and he pushed the petal to the floor. The tires spined as the hummer backed up. It backed up, and Knight switched the gears to drive and took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad to see you three." Jeremy exclaimed as he hugged Yumi and Aelita.

"We are glad to see you too." Yumi stated. Angel remained quite.

"What is the matter, Angel? Why are you quite?" Ayane asked.

"What's wrong?" Kngiht asked.

"I'm just think who is the boss, and why does he want me?" Angel stated.

"Don't worry about it. We are here to protect you." Ayane replied.

"I trying not to worry about it, but I'm scare." Angel stated.

"Like Ayane said, we will always have your back." Yumi said as she patted Angel's back.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Angel. Now let's go home." Knight stated as he drove to Yumi's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight carried Angel to her room. He opened the door, walked into the room, and he putted Angel on her bed.

"Are you ok, Angel?"

"Yes, Knight. I'm ok. I'm just sore."

"Something is bothering you. I can sense it."

"Nothing is bothering Knight. I was just thinking about who is this boss, and why he is after me?"

"I don't know Angel, but I will always protect you. I promise you that."

"Thanks Knight. I'm glad you are my bodyguard."

"I'm glad to be your bodyguard. Well, you have a good night, and I will check on you in the morning. By the way, how does your legs feel? Do you want me to get you something for them?"

"I will be fine. I will just head for bed."

"Ok then. You have a good night and sweet dreams. I will come about ten tomorrow. There is no school tomorrow because of Teacher's Improvement Day."

"That will be ok, Knight. Thanks for rescueing me."

"It is my job. Plus, I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know that you won't let anything hurt me."

"Remember that I will always be here for you."

"I know you are always here for me. Thanks."

"No problem, Angel. You have a good night and sweet dreams. By the way, your father said that I won't be punish."

"That is so cool."

"Yes it is. Well, I better let you get some sleep. You have a good night and sweet dreams."

"I will, and you have a good night and sweet dreams. Talk to you in the morning."

"Ok. Talk to you in the morning."

"Bye."

"Bye Angel." Knight replied as he shutted the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy walked down the hallway to Angel's room. He was hoping that she haven't gone to bed already. He came to Angel's door only to find out that the light next to Angel's bed was still on. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Angel said. Jeremy opened the door to find Angel sitting on her bed. Jeremy sat down next to Angel's bed.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now. Thanks for saving me too."

"You know that I didn't do nothing."

"At least you were there."

"Yes I was. I have some intertesting news to tell you."

"What is it Jeremy?"

"Well, I know that I shouldn't been doing this, but I wanted to know more about you, so I did some digging, and I found out that you have a brother."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes, you do. His name is Michael."

"That is Knight's name."

"It could be that Knight could be your brother." Angel couldn't believe her ears.

"I can't believe that my own bodyguard is my brother."

"Me either. Sorry for telling you this."

"Jeremy, thanks for finding out for me."

"So, you aren't angry at me?"

"No. I'm glad that you told me this."

"If you want me to find out more, I can for you."

"Sure. Keep it up."

"Ok. Well, I better get going. If Jim finds me up here, I could be in deep trouble." Jeremy stated as he got up and started to walk to the door. He opened the door.

"You have a good night, Jeremy, and sweet dreams. Talk to you later."

"Ok. Talk to you later, Angel. You get some rest, ok?"

"I will. Bye for now."

"Bye." Jeremy replied as he shutted the door behind him. Angel slipped under her blankets. She shutted off the light that was next to her bed. She putted her head on her pillows.

"So Knight is my brother. Why didn't daddy tell me? How many more secerts daddy and everyone is keeping me? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Angel thought before she drifted into a dreamless deep sleep.


End file.
